Kingdom Hearts: Future Diary
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Sora somehow winds up in Yuno Gasai's world, Sabrina sets out to save him from the psychopath. Will she succeed or will she meet an untimely dead end?
1. Wedding Dress and a Missing Sora

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina was on two knees, panting and coughing out blood as she was looking at her opponent. "We're done here." The opponent said as it walked away from her.

"W-wait a minute..." Sabrina weakly got up. "I'm not done...not by a l-long shot..." She used Curaga and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"You just don't get it, do you?" It looked at her.

"Shut up..." Sabrina growled. "I'm not giving up...I will not give up until I get Sora out of this stupid world!"

"Sora is mine...and there's nothing you can do about it." It said.

"Not until I defeat you." She said as she gripped Heart of Gensokyo. "You only have Yuki...embrace him!"

"My man?" The opponent smirked. "Don't worry...i'll take good care of Yuki. In fact, I'll take care of the both of them."

Sabrina growled. "NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" She screamed and then ran over to her opponent, but the opponent simply sweep kicked her to the ground as it then unstrapped the katana off of its back and then impaled her in the heart.

"Hmph...Keyblade Master my foot." It said and then walked away. "See ya later." It said and walked away.

"Y-Yuno..." Sabrina weakly said before closing her eyes...and then she suddenly woke up back in her own bed, panting.

 **More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"What the crap?" She wondered. "Why did I have a dream like that?" She asked herself as she looked outside and then at her clock. 4:52 AM. "Strange..." She laid back down and looked at the ceiling. "Why was I dreaming of a losing battle with Yuno Gasai herself?"

She sighed. "Well...i'm glad it was a dream." She closed her eyes. "It wasn't even real..."

She then thought about being in the other universe and saving it from Count Bleck and his minions, as she smiled and immediately fell asleep again.

 _Later in the morning...in Magnolia..._

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

 _Days until wedding: 2_

"Okay, a little more...a little more..." Erza said as Natsu and Elfman were attempting to place an organ down. "Just keep coming."

"This would be a WHOLE LOT EASIER if you did this by yourself!" Natsu told her.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Erza asked.

"So let me get this straight...you went to another universe and destroyed Count Bleck?" Aria asked.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded.

"You should've invited me! We would've kicked butt together!"

"Sorry...but...Yukari decided to bring everyone who she thought was available. Besides...you were at a date with Terra anyway."

"Hey, I would've brought Terra along for the ride too." Aria said.

"It's finished!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Peach coming up with a wedding dress. "It's totally you!"

"...Peach, it's just another ordinary every day wedding dress that you made." Aria told her.

"Oh hush! Let me have my moment!" Peach told her as Sabrina took it.

"I'll go try it on." Sabrina said as she ran upstairs of the guild to go try it on.

"I'll go help her. She might need help with the back." Lucy said as she followed her up.

 _One changing later..._

"Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Can I have a mirror?" Sabrina asked.

"I have one." A voice said as Virgo was holding a huge mirror.

"Virgo! I didn't invite you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It would've taken a long time for you to get a mirror, princess." Virgo said.

"I was gonna borrow one from Mira..."

"Hand held mirrors do not capture the full beauty of a bride-to-be." Virgo said.

Lucy tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything. "You do have a point."

"Oh my goodness..." Sabrina said as she looked at herself in the mirror, and then turned around to see her back. "I look gorgeous!"

"You will be one hot bride, that's for sure!" Lucy grinned and then Peach opened the door.

"Hey, how's it goi-" Peach gasped. "Oh my gosh...you look cuter than Rosa!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her arm. "Come on, they have GOT to see this!"

"B-but can I change back to my normal clothes?" Sabrina asked, but Peach didn't say anything.

"Hey everybody! Check this beautiful lady out!" Peach exclaimed and showed the whole guild to her.

"Whoa..." Gajeel blinked. "That's cute."

"Yeah, Sabrina! You go girl!" Levy exclaimed.

"Riku is the luckiest man in the entire universe!" Elfman gave her a thumbs up.

Erza, Cana, Mira and Aria just whistled as Sabrina just couldn't but blush. "Ha! She's blushing and it's not even her wedding day yet!" Natsu chuckled.

"We still need to figure out who's gonna guide her down to her groom." Makarov said.

"Oh that's easy." Natsu said. "I'll guide her."

"No way, flame head. I'll do it." Gray said.

"I don't think so, freezer butt. I'll do it!"

"I'll do it!" Gray growled.

Erza took a bite out of her strawberry shortcake...right when Natsu punched Gray right to Erza...and landing on her cake. "MY CAKE!" Erza screamed.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Gray got up and retaliated.

"You guys are not manly enough to escort her! I WILL BE THE ONE!" Elfman yelled as every single guy started arguing about escorting Sabrina...even Happy and Pantherlily got involved...and by arguing, they were killing each other for it.

"You're not going to escort her?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"You kidding? I don't care much about a freaking Keyblade Master getting married. Weddings are boring anyway." Gajeel muttered and then spotted Juvia who was glaring at Sabrina. "What the...?"

"My darling Gray...wanting to escort Sabrina down for her wedding day?" She was actually picturing it. "NO! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL!" She screamed.

"What's her problem?" Gajeel wondered.

Kairi walked in the guild. "Hey, has anyone seen-" She looked at the guys fighting each other...and Erza was involved in it. "Do I even want to know?"

"Why don't you ask the bride to be?" Gajeel asked in annoyance as Kairi looked up to see Sabrina in the wedding dress, as Kairi did just that.

"They're fighting over about who's wanting to escort me down to the groom." Sabrina replied.

"Wow." Kairi said.

"Why must they always fight? It annoys me so much." Peach muttered.

"Oh let it go Peach, this is how they love to talk things out." Sabrina said as Aria nodded in agreement.

"And I usually just sit it out." Lucy said.

"So uh..." Kairi looked at them. "Have any of you seen Sora?"

"Not since last night, why?" Sabrina asked.

"I tried looking for him in all the worlds we've been to, but he wasn't anywhere."

"Did you try Alfheim in Radiant Garden?" Sabrina asked.

"I even looked there, but Yui said that she hasn't seen 'Uncle Sora' for a while." Kairi said, smiling when she said Uncle Sora.

"That's weird..." Sabrina folded her arms. "What about the recently awakened sleeping worlds?"

"Not there either..." Kairi shrugged.

"Hmm..." Sabrina folded her arms and looked down. "HEY!" She yelled, getting their attention. "Has anyone seen Sora lately?"

They looked at each other. "Haven't seen him since we got out of that universe." Natsu said.

"...Weird." Sabrina said.

"Do we know anyone who knows how to track Sora?" Lucy asked.

"Well there's Professor E. Gadd in the Mushroom Kingdom..." Peach said.

"Nitori could also help." Sabrina said.

Peach looked at Sabrina. "Bring Nitori over to the Mushroom Kingdom, they might be able to track Sora."

 _At Professor E. Gadd's lab..._

 **Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"I am detecting some people coming to the lab." FLUDD said.

"Hmm?" E. Gadd looked and then Sabrina came in with Peach, Sabrina, Lucy, Kairi and Nitori. "Oh hello there, Princess!" He greeted and saw the others. "You must be Sabrina, the Keyblade Master that saved our world!"

"Nice to meet you." Sabrina greeted.

After the introduction and explanation, Nitori set up shop in E. Gadd's lab as they were looking for Sora. "Let's see...where is that spiky haired kid?" She wondered.

"Oh! I got a location!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"You did?" Nitori asked as they looked at the screen in front of them.

"Sure did." He nodded. "He's in this world." He said, pointing to it.

"Any notable residents in that world?" Nitori asked as E. Gadd searched for one.

"Ah, here we are." He said as he clicked on a picture...and Sabrina's eyes widened and she felt her heart nearly stop.

"H-He's in...Yuno Gasai's world?!" Sabrina exclaimed with fear in her voice.  
==================================================================================================

 **Honestly, I wasn't planning on continuing this series, but when I discovered an English Dub for Future Diary, I immediately thought of ideas in the middle of the anime...even though I watched it the first time in Japanese. Ah well!**


	2. You Can't Do it Alone

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

Sabrina put her hand over her mouth, fear was seen in her eyes. "This can't be...no!"

"Sabrina?" Nitori looked at her. "Sabrina! What's wrong?"

"Hey!" Lucy looked at her. "You're freaking us out! What's wrong?!"

"It's her..." Sabrina pointed to Yuno's picture.

"What about her?" Peach asked. "She looks like a sweet and innocent girl to me."

"You don't get it!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That girl is not who you think she is!"

"So she's a fun loving girl?" Nitori tilted her head.

"No...she's a freaking psychopath who kills any girl who tries to get close to her boy."

"Her?" Nitori pointed to her. "But...she doesn't look like a psychopath. She looks like your normal average girl."

"She may look innocent, but she's not! She's killed a lot of people just to try to get close to her man!" She exclaimed. "And Sora is in danger because not only is Yuno a psychopath, he's a very dangerous world!"

"Sabrina! Calm down!" Aria told her. "We'll try to figure out a way to bring him back!"

"No...I will." Sabrina said as she walked outside. "He's my brother...and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She ran off.

"Sabrina!" Aria called out to her and sighed. "Man, she's crazy...that world is full of psychotic people and she's planning to go alone?"

Nitori folded her arms. "So what do we do? Stand back and watch? She's probably going to end up killed."

"I...have no clue." Aria muttered.

 _At Destiny Islands..._

 **Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What?!" Riku exclaimed. "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was." Sabrina said and then looked at the distance. "Sora's in danger and I need to go save him."

"You're gonna do it by youself?" Riku asked. "You showed me that anime and she's really dangerous. You're not going alone."

Sabrina looked at him. "No...I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, he's my best friend. There's no way in heck am I going to let some psychopath kill Sora." He said and looked at her.

Sabrina sighed. "There's still the others that you have to watch out for...like Minene."

"Ah yes...the explosive happy woman..." Riku folded his arms. "You sure you don't want me there with you?"

Sabrina shook her head as Riku sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll stay put." He said and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, kick Yuno's butt for me, alright?"

"Alright." Sabrina smiled as she hugged her fiancé. "I'll be back."

"Wait...hold on." Riku said as he grabbed her arm. "There's something I have to do first." He said and then pulled her in and kissed her, then they parted. "Good luck.

"Right, later." Sabrina said as she ran off.

"I still think going alone is a bad idea..." Riku muttered and then thought of something. "What if..."

 _Later, at Yen Sid's Tower..._

 **Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Yen Sid was sitting down on his chair, drinking some tea when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said as Riku walked in. "Ah, Riku...what brings you here?"

"It's about Sabrina."

"What about her?"

"She's going on a dangerous mission to save her brother."

"I'm sure she can handle it on her own. After all, she shrugs off the danger like it is nothing." Yen Sid said as he drank his tea.

"Yeah well...this mission is at a very dangerous world. You know someone by the name of Yuno Gasai?" He asked as Yen Sid's eyes widened.

"Yuno Gasai?!"

"Wait, you know about her?"

"I do." He nodded. "When I was travelling one day, I came across a young lady whose name was Yuno. She wanted some advice on how to speak to a certain young man named Yukiteru. I advised her to let it out and express her feelings to him. Little did I know is that she would soon cross the gap to another version of her world and kill the Yuno Gasai of that world."

Riku's eyes widened. "So she's a world traveler?!"

"That is correct."

"Was she in another universe?"

"No...this is still in our universe." He explained. "Had I known she would be a psychopath, I would've left her alone." He said. "Sabrina is on a suicide mission and she's going alone."

"The only companion she has is Kyurem...but I doubt that even he knows the danger."

"Did she want any help?"

"She insisted on going alone."

Yen Sid folded his arms. "It is a suicide mission alright..." He muttered and then had an idea. "I know of someone who can change her mind about going alone." He chuckled.

 _Back with Sabrina..._

 **Destiny Islands**

Sabrina looked at the island and clenched her fists. "I will get you back, Sora." She said and summoned Heart of Gensokyo.

"Are you sure you want to go at it alone?" A familiar voice asked as she turned to see Mavis walking up to her.

"Master Mavis?! What the heck are you doing here?"

"Yen Sid contacted me about the situation after talking with Riku." Mavis explained and then frowned. "I don't want you to go alone. You need to have a team. I mean, heck, your chance of survival will increase dramatically."

"I told them, I don't need any help...I don't want them to get killed by Yuno herself."

"Come on, Sabrina. Can you at least form a team? Please?" She asked.

"No."

"Please?" She held her hands together.

"No."

"Pleeeeease?" She asked as Sabrina turned her head...to see that Mavis was having puppy dog eyes.

"What the..." Sabrina blinked. "Don't go you go all puppy dog eyes on me! I need to do this alone!"

"B-but..." Mavis sniffed. "I-if you do it alone...y-you...might get killed and no one would know." A tear ran down her cheek. "Do you really want that? You're g-getting married to Riku and..." She fell on her knees and started crying. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO ALONE!"

Sabrina sweatdropped. _Stay strong, Sabrina..._ She thought, but Mavis just kept on crying until eventually... "Oh alright! I'll form a team!" She exclaimed.

"Yay!" Mavis exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling.

Sabrina blinked. "You tricked me! You weren't actually crying!"

Mavis giggled. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah..." She shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you?" She chuckled.

"I suggest you get some really good fighting machines." Mavis suggested. "And a healer, just in case if things go bad."

"Alright." Sabrina nodded as she grinned. "I have an idea about who to get." She said as she aimed her Keyblade at a Keyhole and then fired a beam of light, disappearing into it.

Mavis giggled. "My work here is done." She said.  
=====================================================================================================

 **When in doubt, use tears! It's always super effective.**


	3. Assembling a Team

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Sabrina landed in Gensokyo as she then walked around. "Okay, I think I know who to get before I go somewhere else." She said and then walked over to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

As she got over to the gate, she saw Meiling snoring like always. "Oh Meiling..." She chuckled as she touched the gate.

"Hmm...wha...?" Meiling snapped out of it and looked at Sabrina. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Two things. One, I'm going to build a team so I can save my brother from a dangerous world and two, how in the heck do you even know if someone is touching the gate and you're dead asleep?"

"One, what world is this and two, I have no idea why I know...I just do." She shrugged.

Sabrina explained about the world that Sora was in and then explained about Yuno Gasai herself as Meiling blinked. "Why did Sora go over there?" She asked as she hopped up. "Well, there's no way in heck am I going to let you go there alone! You need a strong warrior!"

"Fair enough...I wasn't even planning on getting you anyway in this world."

"You weren't? Who'd you have in mind?"

"Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya and Youmu."

"But not Flandre...?"

"A part of me thinks I should give Yuno a chance even though she's a freaking psychopath for crying out loud."

"Well whatever. I'm going with you and that's that." Meiling said as Sabrina nodded as they walked inside the mansion.

 **Waltz of the Damned (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sakuya was giving Remilia her tea when Meiling kicked the door open, causing Sakuya to yelp in surprise and accidentally spilling the tea on Remilia. "OW! THAT'S BOILING HOT!" Remilia yelled.

"Why'd you do that? You could've just opened the door like everyone else does." Sabrina said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Meiling grinned as they looked at a drenched vampire and a maid who was glaring at Meiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the gate?" Sakuya asked, as a towel appeared in her hand and then giving it to Remilia.

"I would, but Sora's in danger." Meiling said and explained what Sabrina told her.

Sakuya blinked in surprise. "She's worse than Dimentio?"

"Dimentio is nothing compared to Yuno." Sabrina said.

"I'll be right with you." Sakuya said as she walked up to Sabrina and looked at Remilia. "I'll be back, mistress Remilia."

"B-but...who's gonna serve me tea or guard the gate?!"

"Give it to Patchy and Koakuma." Sabrina told her as they ran off to go get Marisa and Reimu.

Remilia blinked. "Patchy and Koakuma? But they're not as good as you two are...and they're gone." She sighed. "Great...and Flandre decided to go visit Cirno so it's just the three of us in this mansion..."

 _At the Hakurei Shrine_

 **Toad Town**

"Suika, where'd you put the recipe book that Peach gave me?" Reimu asked.

"Um...I don't know..." Suika shrugged as they heard a door slamming open to see Marisa holding the book. "Found it!"

"Marisa?"

"I borrowed it so Alice could try out a recipe." Marisa said. "Man, it's like Peach always uses peaches in her recipe."

Reimu's eye twitched. "You didn't tell me?! You could've told me...or Alice could've just asked me!"

"Now you know that's not my style." Marisa said as Reimu sighed in annoyance.

"Honestly..." She muttered as she noticed Sabrina, Meiling and Sakuya walking up the steps. "Sabrina?"

"Huh?" Marisa turned her head. "What are you doing here?"

"She's assembling a team." Meiling said and explained everything.

"Sora went into THAT world with a psycho like her?" Reimu asked. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Well, let's go save him." Marisa said. "And kick that psychotic girl's butt!"

"We still have to get Youmu and some other people from other worlds." Sakuya told her.

"Alright fine, we'll do that first." Marisa said. "Let's go!" She exclaimed.

"Suika, watch the shrine for me!" Reimu told her before they took off.

"Oh don't worry..." Suika took out her sake bottle. "I'll watch it." She said and took a drink, but then her eyes widened. "What the...WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S EMPTY?!"

 _With Youmu..._

 **Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Lady Yuyuko?" Youmu walked around. "Hello? Where are you?" She wondered and then spotted a note on the cherry blossom tree. "Hmm?"

"Dear Youmu, I've gone with Yukari to the Mushroom Kingdom to try out that all you can eat buffet. Try not to worry too much!

Love, Yuyuko."

Youmu sweatdropped. "Those poor Mushroom Kingdom residents... she's a bottomless pit!" She sighed. "Man, that buffet is gonna run out of food in like a day because of her."

"What are you rambling on about?" A voice asked as Youmu saw the group.

"Apparently, Yuyuko was hungry so Yukari took her to the Mushroom Kingdom to try out the all-you-can-eat buffet."

"The Shy Guy buffet?" Reimu asked. "Eh, that's not my favorite place to eat whenever I go there...then again; I'm not a huge fan of mushrooms..." She said as Sabrina explained to Youmu about it.

Youmu smirked. "Well, let's go save Sora then." She said.

"So, where are we headed next?" Marisa asked.

"Magnolia." Sabrina replied.

 _At Magnolia..._

 **Toad Town**

"So now what?" Wendy asked.

"Well we got everything set up...we just gotta wait until the wedding starts." Makarov said.

"Do we even know who's going to conduct the wedding?" Gray asked.

"Peach said that Toadsworth will conduct the wedding." Makarov replied.

"That makes sense." He nodded as he noticed the group coming in.

"Uh, Reimu...if you're looking for Lucy, she's not here at the moment." Natsu told her.

"I'm not looking for Lucy, you knucklehead." Reimu told him as Sabrina walked over to the three Dragon Slayers and told them about what's going on.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled. "Why would he go there?!"

"I don't know, that's what's bugging me." Sabrina replied. "But still, I have a bad feeling about this."

Gajeel got up, stretching. "Well...at least it gives me something to do."

Wendy smiled. "If you need me to heal you, I'll be there." She said.

Natsu looked at Happy. "Let's go, Happy! Sora's in danger!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Is this enough?" Carla wondered. "The way you described Yuno and the world she's in makes it sound like we don't have enough members in the team."

"That's why I'm getting more." Sabrina told her.

"Fair enough." Carla said as they took off to the next world...Hyrule.

 **Twilight Princess Hyrule Field (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Link was in front of Zelda, his sword at the ready as Zelda had her sword out as they ran over and slashed each other, but Link jumped back and did a Spin Attack, but Zelda dodged and used Din's Fire on him, knocking him a few feet while Midna and Epona were watching the whole thing. "Man, they're both very skilled...I don't know who to root for!"

A keyhole appeared in the corner of Midna's eye as she looked to see the group in front of her. "Hey!" She waved.

"Hey!" Sabrina waved to Midna.

"Uh...why is Link attacking Zelda?" Youmu asked.

"They're sparring." Midna told her. "They were bored and didn't have anything else to do." She said.

Zelda slashed upward and disarmed Link as his sword landed near him as Zelda pointed her sword to him, as he raised his arms up. "Okay, you won that round..." Link muttered.

"Hey guys! You got company!" Midna told them as the duo looked at the group.

"Oh hey Sabrina!" Zelda waved. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Sabrina smiled and waved back. "It sure has." She said and looked at Link. "I need you."

"Uh, why?" Link asked.

"You remember Sora?"

"Uh...spiky haired kid, right?"

"Oh my gosh, how can you NOT remember him?" Midna asked.

"It's been a while, alright?" Link glared at her and then Sabrina explained what happened. "Interesting..." Link nodded. "Let's go."

"W-wait a second. You're gonna leave ME here all alone?" Zelda asked. "What if Ganondorf comes back and kills me?!"

"That's why I thought of you too." Sabrina said.

"Oh thank Hylia..." Zelda grinned.

"So I'm just gonna be all alone here until you use your Assist Trophy magic to summon me?" Midna asked.

"Pretty much." Sabrina nodded as they took off to Dreamland.

"Well, I guess we're on our own, Epona." Midna said as she saw she was talking to nothing. "Huh?" She looked to see Epona running off. "HEY! DON'T RUN OFF!" She yelled.

 **Green Greens (Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Meta Knight was walking to his Halberd when he spotted Sabrina and the others running up to him. "Oh, hello there. What brings you to Dreamland?"

"Meta Knight...we could use your help." Sabrina said and explained what's going on.

Meta Knight immediately unsheathed Galaxia. "We've no time to waste." He said and then glanced at Wendy. "Is that your only healer?"

"I was planning on getting at least one more." Sabrina said.

"Fair enough." He nodded as a Keyhole appeared and they took off...right when Kirby arrived.

"Poyo?" Kirby looked around. "Poyo poyo?" He called out for Meta Knight, but no response. "Poyo..." He sighed, walking away sadly.

 **Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Radiant Garden? What are we doing here?" Natsu wondered. "Is there a healer in this world?"

"There is." Sabrina nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Dag nabbit!" Cid exclaimed. "Must you be so stubborn?!"

"I'm not the stubborn one...you're just wanting to go ahead and do whatever you're doing."

"Dang it, Yui! I'm trying to program something here and you're not even cooperating!"

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea to program THAT into Radiant Garden."

"I think it's a good idea!"

"I don't think anyone would approve. I mean, why would you reprogram the Defense Mechanism to make it more powerful? A powerful blast from taking out a Heartless would destroy an entire building!"

"So we can rebuild, simple as that. It'd be a cinch...and besides, the Heartless are getting quite nasty these days."

"Sorry. I'm not going through with it." Yui folded her arms.

"You stubborn AI!" He exclaimed as he shook his fist in front of the computer screen...while Yui just simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Why I oughta!"

"You do realize you're arguing with an AI that's smarter than you, right?" A voice asked as they saw Sabrina and the others.

"Oh shut up!"

Yui grinned. "Aunt Sabrina!"

"Aunt Sabrina?" Reimu blinked and then giggled. "Oh that's adorable." She said while Natsu started laughing.

Sabrina giggled. "Well, ya know..." She said and then looked at Cid. "Do you know where Aerith is at?"

"She's in the other room, meditating." Cid muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to talk with a stubborn AI." He glared at Yui.

"You won't win." Natsu told him before they kept walking.

"Hmm?" Aerith looked at Sabrina. "Oh! Hello, Sabrina." She said and then saw the others. "...And friends." She said. "What's going on?" She asked as Natsu told her. "I see." She said as she grabbed her staff. "You'll need a healer."

"I'm...one of them." Wendy said before sighing.

"So, anyone else?" Sakuya asked.

"No...I think we got everyone." Sabrina said as a Keyhole appeared in front of them. "Let's go." She said as they disappeared.

"Bye!" Yui waved before she and Cid continued arguing.

 _Back with Yen Sid..._

 **Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, she assembled a team?" Yen Sid asked.

Mavis nodded. "That's right." She nodded.

"And what are her teammates? I'm curious."

"Well, she went to Gensokyo and got Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Meiling and Youmu. She then went to Magnolia and took Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy along with the Exceeds, then she went to the Twilight Princess version of Hyrule and got Link and Zelda, then she went to Dreamland to get Meta Knight, and then she went to Radiant Garden and grabbed Aerith." She explained.

"Hmm..." Yen Sid folded his arms. "An impressive team...she's got two healers."

"Do you think that's enough?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "I'm certain she can pull it off..." He said. "But...just to be on the safe side..." He looked at Mavis. "Get Aria."

"You got it!" Mavis nodded as she took off.

"Going to form a back-up team, are ya?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid nodded. "This will get interesting from here on out." He said.  
===================================================================================================

 **Indeed it will, Yen Sid...indeed it will.**


	4. Mayhem in a Shrine

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

They landed in the world as they looked around. "Wait, it's night here?" Natsu asked. "It was day a second ago."

"Every world runs on a different time zone, Natsu." Meta Knight told him. "In my world, the sun was setting while in Radiant Garden, it was around noon at the time." He said.

"Ah, I got it." Natsu said as Marisa rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we just need to find Sora and get him out of here." Sabrina said. "Now where could he be?"

"I guess we just wander around until we find the guy. Should be simple, right?" Link said.

"We can probably find him faster if we do it from a bird's eye view." Natsu said as Happy took him up.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We might attract unwanted attention by flying. I think it'd be best if we stayed on the ground." Aerith suggested.

"Man, where's the fun in that?" Marisa asked.

"Aerith is right...until the situation calls for it; we need to stay low to the ground." Meta Knight said as they started walking.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What the heck are these guys?!" Sora exclaimed, using Thundaga. "Didn't you kill them?!"

"Unless they weren't really dead..." Yuno growled. "Yuki! Just leave Tsubaki! She's not worth it!"

"She'll die if we leave her here!"

"That's the point! She'll be a sacrifice to these weirdos!" Yuno told him.

Sora looked at her. _How in the heck did I wind up in this crazy world anyway?_ He wondered before using Strike Raid on a zombified follower.

"Forget this!" Yuki exclaimed as he grabbed Tsubaki's arm. "You're coming with us!" He said as he ran out of the room, but Yuno grabbed Yuki's arm.

"I know the way, come on!" Yuno told him while giving Tsubaki a glare.

"I can't tell if you're glaring at me or not..." Tsubaki said.

"Shut up." Yuno said. "Sora! Come on!" She said and took off, dragging Yuki and Tsubaki.

"Wait up!" He yelled as he ran off as they turned a tight corner...but Tsubaki accidentally hit the corner of the wall as they did.

"Ow!" Tsubaki yelped n pain. "I think you did that on purpose."

"Sorry." Yuno said in a not-so-convincing apology as they ran through the bridge. "Just through this bridge and we'll get the heck out of here!"

"That's far enough!" A voice exclaimed as they saw a man wearing...an orb...thing covering his face as he was on a roof.

"Who in the heck is that guy?" Sora asked.

"Oh ho! I'm glad you asked! I am the man who delivers sweet justice to those who are NOT on the side of justice! I am Yomatsu Hirasaka, the twelfth diary user...AKA the Justice Diary!"

Sora blinked. "Is it me or is this guy extremely...happy?"

Yuki shrugged. "You got me." He said as Yomatsu landed on the ground...along with four others.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Five of them?!" Sora exclaimed as he looked at the different colors while the five of them did various poses. "This reminds me of a certain show that Sabrina got me watching with her, but I can't put my finger on it..."

"Stand back guys...i'll deal with them." Yuno said...though she looked like she was burning up.

"Yuno, you're burning up." Yuki told her.

"I-I'm fine..." Yuno said. "One of them is the real one..." She took out her axe. "If I can just find the real one."

Sora aimed his Ultima to the right. "What if..." He used Firaga, as the four of them looked to the right while the other looked to the left.

"Gotcha." Yuno smirked as she ran over to the real one and slashed through him.

"Agh...you win..." He muttered as he fell off and then there was a loud explosion that was heard by the group from a distance.

"What the heck?" Zelda wondered.

"Alright, I'm getting a bird's eye view from that." Reimu said as she flew up before Meta Knight or Aerith could even protest.

"What do you see?" Sabrina called out to her.

"I see smoke coming from...what I believe is some sort of shrine." Reimu said.

"Shrine..." Sabrina said as her eyes widened. Tsubaki. She thought as Reimu landed. "Can you take us to that?"

"Sure." Reimu nodded as they ran off...and then they heard an agonizing scream in pain.

"That doesn't sound good!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We gotta hurry." Zelda said as they picked up the pace.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"My hand!" Tsubaki screamed.

"That was for kissing my main, you hag." Yuno glared. "And you'd probably do the same to my other man!"

"Other man?" Sora looked at Yuno. "I...already have a girlfriend."

Yuno seemed to ignore Sora about mentioning Kairi. "And now...i'm going to..." She dropped her axe and fell on two knees.

"Yuno!" Yuki exclaimed. Dang it, she pushed herself too hard!

Tsubaki growled under her breath and kicked Yuno to the ground. "Hmph." She glared at her. "Wench." She said as her followers dragged Yuno away. "I'll be back for the two of you." She said. "I got a freak to deal with." She walked away.

"No..." A tear ran down Yuki's cheek. "This is my entire fault...I should've protected Yuno!"

"Get a hold of yourself. We can still save Yuno from Tsubaki." Sora said. "Remember her story after Yuno killed that guy?"

"I do..."

"Then we have to do something about it." Sora said as he noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Hmm?" He wondered as he hopped off the bridge and saw a ball. "Didn't she say this was the ball that she lost?"

"...I think so?"

"Yuki...I have an idea." Sora said as he picked it up.

 _Meanwhile, on the roof..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What are those two up to?" Minene wondered, looking at Sora and Yuki.

"I dunno." Kurusu shrugged. "But Tsubaki is still a major problem and we need to get rid of her." He said as they then heard something behind them.

"Give me a boost!" Sabrina said as Natsu was pushing her up with Gajeel until she got on it and then she helped up the others with the help of Zelda.

"So, that's the shrine, huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "Let's go." She said as they hopped down while Minene and Kurusu blinked.

"Who the heck were those guys?" Minene asked.

"Never seen them before." Kurusu scratched his chin.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Take her clothes off." Tsubaki ordered. "She'll soon have the experience of the pain that I have received." She said.

"No!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Hey Tsubaki!" A voice called out as they saw Sora and Yuki.

"Come to enjoy the show?" Tsubaki asked. "You get to see the most miserable moment of her life." She smirked.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Sora said as he held the ball. "I think it's time for you to be reunited!" He threw the ball to her.

Tsubaki caught it with her one available hand while dropping her diary. "Is this...?" Her eyes widened. "No way..." She couldn't believe what she was seeing until Yuki grabbed the diary and then stabbed it with the dart. "No..." She looked at it before looking at the ball. "My reunion...short lived." She said before she disappeared from the world.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You alright?" Yuki asked, as he helped her up.

"I am now." Yuno smiled and hugged him. "Thank you...I thought you wouldn't come." She said, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm here now." Yuki said as Sora smiled.

I'm happy for you guys. He thought, when suddenly Yuno's phone went off as she took a look at it.

 _8:59 PM – People from Sora's world have come to take him back. I don't want to lose him!_ Yuno read as her eyes widened and looked at the time. 8:58.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"We gotta leave, now." Yuno said, grabbing his arm and then ran off.

"Yuno?" Yuki looked at her funny. "Where are you going now?" He wondered before chasing after her right when the others had come into the room.

"What the...I thought they'd be here!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Did we make a wrong turn?" Aerith wondered.

"We probably did..." Sabrina sighed as they took off to another room.

Outside, Yuno heard the conversation. "It won't be long before they check back here." She said. "We need to go...now." She said as she took off while dragging a confused Sora and a really confused Yuki.

 _Was I hearing Sabrina or was it just me?_ Sora thought.

 _A few minutes later..._

 **Fi (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"We've searched through this entire area but yet we didn't find Sora." Sabrina growled. "Where is he?!"

"You're looking in the wrong area, genius." A voice said as they saw Minene and Kurusu walking up to them.

 _Oh no..._ Sabrina thought, looking at Minene.

"I think we can help you get to those three." Kurusu said.

Meta Knight looked at Sabrina. "What do you think?"

Sabrina sighed. "I'm not liking it...but I guess we should...even if it means dealing with her." She glared at Minene.

 _What did I ever do to you?_ Minene thought.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You're kidding me..." Aria said. "She actually went there?"

"Indeed." Yen Sid nodded. "She does have a strong team, but I strongly think that we should have a back-up team when the time is right."

"Alright." She nodded. "I'll just get a team together and wait until it's time to strike?"

"That is correct." Yen Sid nodded.

Aria summoned Fairy Love. "Be right back." She said and then took off.

"Hmm..." Riku folded his arms. _Sabrina...stay strong..._ He thought.  
=====================================================================================================

 **I thought about where to put them in the Future Diary world and then thought of when they were at the shrine. I was like "Perfect!"**


	5. Unexpected Alliance

_The next day..._

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Ugh..." Sabrina growled under her breath. "That was eventful last night...not."

Meiling stretched. "Well, convenient that that hotel had rooms available for all of us." She said and then glanced at Wendy, who looked annoyed. "You look tired."

"Try sleeping with two Dragon Slayers that snore really loud..." Wendy muttered.

Meta Knight folded his arms. "Hmm..." He was remembering what they said last night.

* * *

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"All I'm saying is that if you keep chasing Yuno around with those two, she'd most likely change her tactics." Kurusu said. "I think you'd have a better chance if you tried to outsmart her."

"Outsmart her? Not with that diary of hers." Sabrina said.

 _How does she know she has a diary?_ Minene wondered.

"But...what if you took it? I know she'll be warned but if someone was fast enough, you'd get the phone away from her." Kurusu said.

"We would have to bring Aya along..." Reimu said. "I'm not going back to our home until we get Sora back. We'll think of something."

"Alright...suit yourself." Kurusu said as he turned around. "I'm warning you though...Yuno is attached to those two for some reason. I'd be careful if I were you." He said and then walked away with Minene walking away a second later.

* * *

 **Lumiose City**

"Is Yuno really that insane like you say?" Meta Knight asked.

"She is." Sabrina nodded. "She's extremely dangerous and we need to save Sora before she or someone else does something bad to him.

"But where to look? We tried the shrine last night and that was no help." Marisa said.

Link noticed something in the corner of his eye when he saw a package being delivered to a house. "Hey Sabrina? Does that house look familiar to you?" He asked, pointing in the direction to the house. "I'm just curious."

Sabrina glanced at it. "...That's Yuki's house...and Yuno and Sora are in it." She thought. _Along with a certain brat..._ She thought as she ran over to the house.

"She's certainly in a hurry." Gajeel said.

"I think it's because she knows that trouble is going on." Pantherlily said as they went after her.

 _Meanwhile, inside of the house..._

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Was swinging your club at my mother a good idea?!" Yuki exclaimed. "You could've killed her!"

"Yuki! Calm down, she didn't mean to!" Sora told him. "She just came out of the room at the wrong moment!"

"If she wasn't running around recklessly and chasing after the little kid, my mother wouldn't be knocked out cold!"

"I told Sora to use a stop spell to freeze the brat." Yuno said.

"I didn't want to be frozen in time, thank you very much!"

"It only freezes enemies, not people." Sora told Yuki.

"I don't care! What if it backfires and freezes all of us?!"

"It wears off in a minute."

"Never mind! All I'm saying is that you're just a kill-happy girl that near-" The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" A little boy smiled as he went over to get it and then Yuno's diary went off as she checked it out.

 _10:30 AM - Reisuke takes the package. 10:30 – Yuki steals the package. 10:31 – Someone screams to not open the package right while Yuki opens it. 10:31 – Sora realizes who was screaming and goes to greet someone when..._ Yuno's eyes widened. _What?!_

"Thank you very much!" Reisuke grinned as he took it, but then Yuki stole it from him.

"I don't think so." Yuki smirked. "No more traps from you, mister." He said. "Now...let's see what you were planning..."

"DON'T OPEN THAT PACKAGE!" Someone screamed.

"Huh?" Sora turned his head. "Was that Sabrina?" He wondered right when Yuki opened the package, releasing poison gas. "WHAT THE HECK?!" He yelled.

"Uh, why did he say 'what the heck'?" Natsu asked.

"Poison gas." Sabrina growled. "SORA! USE AEROGA!" She screamed.

"Aeroga...of course!" Sora grinned and summoned the Ultima. "WI-" Suddenly he was kicked in the knee, as he yelled in pain.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh no..." Sabrina tried to run faster, when suddenly something hit her on the back of her neck...some sort of tranquilizer dart. "Ow..." She said as she pulled it out. "Wh-what the heck is this...and why am I feeling so...?" She fell to the ground.

"Sabrina!" Aerith exclaimed, and then she got hit by one...and then everyone else did.

Minene walked up to them. "Let's not spoil the fun." She said and then looked at them. "Great...now I have to drag them away back to my house." She muttered as she spotted a car. "Well, don't mind if I do." She said.

"What the heck was that for?!" Sora glared at him. "I was this close to reuniting with my sister!"

"Dude, you might want to stop talking." Reisuke told him who was wearing a mask. "You're inhaling a lot of poison gas." He said and then motioned over to Yuki. "That poor sucker did." He said, only to get kicked in the back by Yuno. "Ow! No fair! I didn't start having fun yet!"

"Shut up, you brat." Yuno growled as she was holding a napkin to her mouth as she pulled out a knife from her pocket. "Now it's time for me what I should've done a while ago." She said as she slashed him, but since he was small, he easily dodged it and punched her in the knee, causing her to yell in pain and accidentally inhaling the toxic air.

"Catch me if you can!" He giggled as he tried to run, but then was frozen. "WHAT THE?!"

"S-Stop...za..." Sora weakly said, pointing his Ultima at him.

"Thanks, Sora." Yuno smiled.

"Just...hurry and finish that kid already..." He started coughing.

"Right." She nodded but suddenly, she collapsed.

"Ha! You're running out of air!" Reisuke smirked through his mask, but then Yuki got up and then weakly walked over to Yuno and gave her his air that he had left...and then he collapsed.

"Y-Yuki?!" Yuno looked at him in shock before glaring at Reisuke. "Take THIS!" She yelled and then stabbed him.

"Argh...you...you won my game..." He muttered before disappearing from existence.

"C-come on..." Yuno tried to pick up Yuki and Sora. "We need to...get outside..." She muttered before falling to the ground.

The door then opened. "Man, I wasted a ton of gas..." A voice said as it dragged the three of them outside, as Sora and Yuki weakly saw a covered up Minene in front of them.

"Get some rest for now...but trust me, I'd get away from this chick if I were you..." She said and then walked away.

 _A couple days later..._

 **Kakariko Village (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

Sabrina woke up. "Ow..." She muttered and rubbed the back of her neck. "Why must EVERYONE go for there?!"

"Glad to see you're awake." A voice said as she saw Minene sitting on a chair. "It's been a couple of days and I thought you'd never wake up." She said as she motioned to the others who were apparently still asleep.

"A couple of days...?" Sabrina blinked before her eyes widened. "Oh crap...I missed my wedding!"

"Ouch." Minene looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry...but there's something I'm not getting." Minene said. "First, why were you glaring at me at the shrine and two...how'd you know that Miss Psychopath had a diary?"

"It's because she's from another world..." A voice muttered as they saw Natsu getting up. "All of us are from other worlds."

Sabrina glared at him. "I was trying to keep that a secret, you moron!"

Natsu blinked. "Oh crap, I forgot they were supposed to be a secret for those who never met us!"

Minene blinked. "Other worlds? As in...planets?"

Sabrina sighed and then told her about the other worlds since their secret has been discovered. "Oh..." Minene nodded. "I gotcha." She said. "I'll keep a secret for the others in this place then."

"But other than that, did you shot those tranquilizers at us? We were just trying to save Sora from Yuno without trying to raise a fight."

"I wanted to save you. I knew that kid had poison gas." She said. "I figured there was someone important in there, but I didn't want you to ruin the fun."

"Ruin the fun...what do you mean by that...?" Sabrina asked before sighing. "You know what, never mind." She muttered. "So, anything happen while we were knocked out?"

"Let's see...Yuki and Yuno went to a new school since I blew up the last one, they've met Kosaka, Hinata and Mao...Sora met up with them in the park since he didn't want to deal with high school, they also met Akise, almost got killed by rabid dogs, Hinata's father was killed by Kurusu...and...that's about it. Nothing else happened."

"Wait, you saw all of that?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey, I had to do something than babysit you while you were snoozing away." She said as she got up.

"So now what are we going to do?" Natsu asked.

"Team up." Minene said before Sabrina could say anything.

"No way, I'm not going to be teamed up with some terrorist." She said. "She might kill us before we could even blink."

"Look kid, you guys are not on my hit list. Right now, I'm more interested who's participating in this stupid competition in order to become the next god." Minene said.

"Sora's with two of them." Sabrina said.

"I'll try my best NOT to kill him...I can't promise anything though, that kid might get caught in my shenanigans." She said and looked at Sabrina. "You know how our stories end, so you might as well use it your advantage and change things up a little, y'know? I know you want to save your brother, but hear me out...you could save a couple of lives during your stay here." She said as she walked away.

"They're being hunted down by Kurusu." Sabrina said. "That's what happens next...and you help them."

Minene smirked. "Now Kurusu may also try to kill Sora." She warned.

"We'll try to stop him while you attempt to kill him." She said. "It happens at a hospital."

"Interesting." Minene chuckled. "Well this is going to be fun." She said and then walked outside. "I'll still be here until all of you guys wake up...then we move out."

Natsu blinked. "So why are you so antagonistic to her? She seems nice."

"Early in the anime, she's a bad guy...but I know she becomes good later on. But right now she's really dangerous and I can't believe we're siding with her at the moment." Sabrina muttered.

"Hey, sometimes you gotta take risks when you're trying to save someone. Believe me, I should know...I do it all the time." Natsu said.

Sabrina smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right." She said as the others eventually got up as Sabrina explained to what's going on right now until they got out.

"Oh good...you guys are up and moving." Minene said. "Alright, let's go." She said.  
====================================================================================================

 **I've planned on having Minene join their team off and on. She's like my favorite character in the anime!**


	6. Chaos in a Hospital

**To GreninjaYoshi443: Sure!**

 **Pokemon Center (Pokemon X/Y)**

"I'm not sure if I like Minene's plan." Reimu said. "We have to wait here and let her bring the fight to us?"

"Apparently." Marisa said.

"Man..." Natsu folded his arms. "This is not what I had in mind. I'm so bored!"

Sabrina had her arms folded and looked outside. "Hmm..." She closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Kakariko Village (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"I have a plan for how to defeat Kurusu." Minene told them.

"Well let's hear it." Meiling said.

"I go find those three wherever they might be at, and if Kurusu catches wind of this, I'll take them to the hospital...and if we get surrounded, I'll take care of the idiot, you get Sora out of this world, and we act like nothing happened."

Sabrina blinked. "Wait...you're saying we have to wait in the hospital?"

"This is a crazy world we're living in, so do I want you guys killed? No." She said. "I think it's a genius idea. Kurusu won't know what hit him." She smirked. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Pokemon Center**

Sabrina opened her eyes. "Let's just hope nothing crazy happens..." She muttered.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Look at us now...we're wanted fugitives." Yuki muttered and glared at Yuno. "All because you shot an officer."

"Hey, Kurusu was out to kill you...so I had to save you." Yuno said. "And he didn't want any witnesses so he wanted Sora dead too."

"I don't get it." Sora folded his arms. "Kurusu was out to protect us, so why do this now?"

"I have no clue." Yuki sighed. "But I do not want to get killed from him, thank you very much!"

"Well, at least we're safe from him...for now." Yuno said and then her phone went off. "Hmm?" She wondered as she checked it out as she blinked in surprise. _4:25 PM – We're visited by Minene and she tries to get us to go with her. I don't trust her._ She read.

"What's it say?" Sora asked.

"Um...we're going to be visited by Minene." Yuno said as she pulled out her knife. "I'll take care of this."

As soon as they got out of their hiding spot, Minene was pulling up in the car. "Yo." She waved.

"What do you want from us?" Yuno demanded.

"You want to be saved from Kurusu right? Well...you might as well hop in." She said. "Someone...or a lot of people are waiting for us at the hospital. Now come on."

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"I have no clue, but one of them wants to get you out of here. I think her name was...Sabrina?" Minene said as Sora's eyes widened. "They're really friendly too...they're trying to help."

"Well if they're that friendly, I guess we should go meet them." Yuki said.

"No." Yuno shook her head. "It's a trap."

"It's not a trap." Minene told her and then her phone rang. "Hold that thought." She said and answered it. "Hello?"

"Minene, do you have them where you want them? I'll be there soon." Kurusu said. The volume on that phone was kinda loud.

"I knew it!" Yuno exclaimed. "She's just trying to get rid of us!"

"No I'm not!"

"Minene, if you think you're doing what I think you're doing..." Kurusu said in a threatening voice.

"She seems like she's telling the truth." Yuki said. "We should go."

"I'm with Yuki." Sora said. "We're leaving with Minene."

"No way! I refuse!" Yuno said and tried to get them from not doing it.

"You're a dead woman, you hear me?! If you drive off with them...I swear...I will hunt all of you down!"

Through the constant bickering of the trio, and Kurusu firing threats at Minene, she was getting really annoyed really fast. An anime tic mark appeared on her forehead. "SHUT UUUUUUUP!" Minene screamed, getting their attention and then glared at her phone. "IF YOU THINK I'LL JUST KILL THESE KIDS JUST TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK, THEN YOU CAN GO SCREW OFF!" She yelled and then hung up.

Sora blinked. "Well that was...interesting."

Minene sighed. "I couldn't take it any longer. Let's go." She said as they went in the car, though Yuno had her doubts.

 _Back at the hospital..._

 **Pokemon Center**

Aerith was sighing. "This is kinda boring..."

"Tell me about it." Natsu muttered.

"Patience." Meta Knight said as he was reading a magazine. "They'll be here soon." He said.

"I hope so." Meiling said, grabbing something from the vending machine. "This waiting thing is ridiculous...you'd think one of us would've been gone with her."

"I know." Zelda looked at Link, who was also reading a magazine and sitting next to Meta Knight.

Suddenly, there was a bright glow near them as Sabrina turned her head and saw a certain Keyblade lying on the ground. "What the...?" She wondered as she walked over and picked it up.

"Isn't that Key to the Future?" Natsu asked.

"It sure is...what's it doing here?" Sabrina wondered. "Last time I saw it, it was at the other universe we were in."

"You could've invited me to that darn thing." Gajeel muttered.

"Hmm..." Sabrina looked at it before they saw the car pulling up with the four of them getting out as Sora spotted Sabrina and then quickly ran off.

"It's reunion time." Minene said as she casually walked in with Yuki, but Yuno chased after Sora in a hurry.

Sora ran up the steps until he was on the same floor as Sabrina as he looked at her down the hallway. "Sabrina!"

"Hey bro!" Sabrina grinned as Sora ran up until he hugged her, as she returned the hug.

"Ah family reunion, you gotta love it!" Natsu smiled.

"Hey...I have something for you." Sabrina said, giving Key to the Future to Sora. "It just appeared next to us while we were waiting.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the Keyblade, and suddenly had flashbacks of the other Sora in the other universe wielding the Keyblade. "I don't know why...but I remember using this Keyblade..."

Sabrina smiled. "Well, it's yours now." She said.

"Yeah, I gue-" Sora was suddenly pulled away by Yuno as she glared at Sabrina...while Sabrina was glaring at Yuno.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Uh oh..." Reimu said, taking out a spell card in case if it got ugly.

"I'm taking good care of Sora; I don't need you to take him away from me." Yuno said.

"He's my brother and he does not belong into this dangerous place." Sabrina said. "He's coming with me, whether you like it or not."

"He's staying."

"He's leaving."

Both of them clenched their fists as Yuno quickly took out her knife and Sabrina summoning Heart of Gensokyo. "This is getting ugly." Marisa said. "We got to do something."

"So that's why Kurusu changed his mind? Because his son is dying?" Yuki asked as they were in a hospital room.

"Yeah." Minene nodded. "He wants to become god so he can save his son." She said. "That's why he wants to kill you." She said and then Sora ran in.

"Uh, guys? You should come see this." He said as they came out to see the girls ready to kill each other while the others were ready to back up Sabrina in case if things went bad.

"Whoa! Break it up! This is not what I had in mind!" Minene exclaimed when suddenly they heard police sirens and then the cars arrived. "Oh lovely..." She muttered as Kurusu came out of the lead car.

"You guys have at least ten seconds before we go in and kill you!" Kurusu said. "No one will stand in my way to become god!"

Minene pulled out her gun and aimed at him. "This will be easy..." She said.

"No one...and I mean...NO ONE..." Kurusu growled as there was darkness pouring out of him. "NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

"This darkness..." Reimu walked up to the window. "I can feel it coming from this guy."

Wendy suddenly screamed. "What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Look at that!" She pointed as they looked to see a dragon Heartless flying straight for them. The Dustflier.

"What the heck is that?" Sora asked.

"I dunno..." Sabrina replied. "But whatever that Heartless is..." She summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "It's going down."

 **Battle! Kanto Legendaries (Pokemon X/Y)**

The cops looked at the Dustflier in pure horror before running off, but Kurusu stayed perfectly still. "I'll show you not to mess with me!" He exclaimed as Dustflier flew right into the hospital and landed, making a shockwave that sent everyone flying.

Sabrina got up. "This Heartless..." She said and looked at Minene. "Get Yuki and Yuno out of here, we'll deal with this beast."

"Fine by me." Minene said as he grabbed Yuki's arm. "Come on, let's get the heck out of here!"

Yuno didn't move, but she gripped the knife in her hand. "I'll join you." She said. "He's trying to take out my man...and I won't stand for it any longer."

Sabrina blinked. "...Alright, your funeral." She said as she ran over to the Dustflier and slashed it, but the Dustflier simply jumped up and smacked her with the tail, sending her straight to a wall.

"Hey!" Meiling exclaimed as she attempted to kick the head of the beast, but it jumped back and slammed into her. "Why I oughta..." She ran straight to it. "Rainbow Sign: True Intense Rainbow Fist!"

Dustflier flew up and then breathed fire everywhere, creating a huge mess while trying to hit some of them, but then it got to Natsu and then he breathed fire. "Thanks for the snack, buddy." Natsu smirked. "I got a fire in my belly now." He jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, as he punched it and sent it flying straight into several walls.

"These guys are crazy!" Yuki exclaimed.

Minene smirked. "Be right back, Yuki." She said and then joined the group. "Mind if I join?"

"Eh, why not?" Sabrina shrugged as Yuno tried to slash it, but the Dustflier kicked her away. "That's what you get for being a psychopath." She said.

"Don't push it." Yuno glared at her.

Sora ran over to the Dustflier as the Kingdom Hearts symbol appeared above his head. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he slashed through it, but it wasn't enough as he was sent to a wall from the tail and then he landed on the ground, creating a shockwave that sent Link and Zelda flying.

"Man, this Heartless is annoying!" Link growled.

"Then maybe a Light Arrow can stop him!" Zelda aimed and fired, but it just grazed its wing as it breathed fire at her, forcing her to use Nayru's Love to reflect it back

Marisa took out her Hakkero. "LOVE SIGN: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel yelled.

The Dustflier took the hits as if it was nothing and then hit them with the tail. "Heal!" Aerith used Curaga on them as Meta Knight used Mach Tornado.

"Higan Sword: Hacking Slashes of Hell and Paradise!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle!"

The Dustflier shrugged them off as it rammed into them but Aerith quickly backflipped to avoid the attacks and then used Curaga on Meta Knight and the Gensokyo girls. "Hey Dragon butt!" Sabrina got its attention as it turned its head to see her with the Strength of the Underworld Keyblade out.

"Oh boy...this is getting serious." Reimu said.

"Is that Hades's hair?" Sora asked as Minene threw a grenade at it, but the Dustflier simply wacked it away with its tail...and it went outside and rolled straight to Kurusu, who was too busy in his darkness to even notice...and then it exploded but no one paid attention to it.

Sabrina slashed the Dustflier several times before jumping back and using Dark Firaga to do some damage. "YOU READY FOR THIS?" She yelled and then used Dark Aura before slashing down to severely weaken the Dustflier.

"Can we do the honors?" Natsu asked Sabrina.

"Go right ahead." Sabrina nodded as the Dragon Slayers looked at each other and nodded.

"IRON DRAGON..."

"SKY DRAGON..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"ROAR!" They all screamed as the roars collided into the Triple Dragon Roar and completely engulfing the Dustflier as it was roaring in pain until it fell to the ground, defeated and a heart just flew away from the attack.

 **Pokemon Center**

"Oh yeah!" Natsu fist pumped and high fived Gajeel and Wendy.

"Alright Sora, let's get you ba-" Sabrina looked around. "Sora?"

"Huh?" Minene turned her head. "Yuno and Yuki are gone too."

Sabrina growled under her breath. "DANG IT!" She punched a destroyed wall in frustration. "Yuno took them away again...probably when those three were doing the Triple Dragon Roar!"

"She's a slippery one, that Yuno..." Minene muttered. "Wait...I almost forgot." She looked outside. "Kuru-...uh...is he dead?"

"That grenade rolled outside and exploded right next to him, killing him in the process." Sakuya said.

"I was wondering where that thing went..." Minene muttered. "Well, glad to know that he's dead."

Sabrina folded her arms. "I guess we'll have to look for Sora...again." She said. _Though I have to wonder...where did Key to the Future come from anyway?_

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmm..." Yen Sid stroked his beard. "It appears it's been a couple of days since Sabrina left to find Sora..."

"We missed the wedding." Riku said. "I understand that it takes a while to retrieve a missing person but..." Riku clenched his fists. "I'm going after her just to make sure she's alright."

"Oh, she's perfectly fine." A voice said as a beam of light appeared and Dyntos appeared before them.

"Lord Dyntos...this is an unexpected surprise." Yen Sid said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to tell you that I brought some help from the other universe that they've been to." He said. "I've made the Keyblades that Sora got in that universe. The Key to the Future and Invisible Ties."

"Wait, so you've made copies of these Keyblades?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I did." He nodded. "But they're just like their originals so it's like they were here in the first place." He said. "I've also..." He snapped his fingers as Shadow of Truth appeared in Riku's hand.

"What in the world...?" Riku wondered.

"I've also given Kairi Palutena's Guidance." Dyntos said and then sighed. "Honestly, Palutena could've come up with a better name for that..." He muttered.

"Is that all?" Riku asked.

"Oh no, I've told Palutena about what was going on and she's letting the other Princess of Hearts know that Sabrina is running a bit late...and then they'll tell their friends about the situation."

"Alright." Yen Sid nodded.

"Also, something has been bothering me for a little while."

"What?" Riku asked.

"Sabrina has been to the Mushroom Kingdom plenty of times, so why hasn't she gotten a Keyblade from that particular world?"

Riku and Yen Sid looked at each other as they both shrugged. "You don't know either..." He muttered. "Well, I guess I'll go ask dear Rosalina a favor." He said. "And while I go to the Mushroom Kingdom, I might pick up a few power ups." He chuckled as he went off.

Riku blinked. "Well...that was an interesting visit."

"Indeed." He nodded. "Still...let's hope that Sabrina isn't having too much trouble with her mission."

Riku nodded. "Right."  
====================================================================================================

 **Ya know, I kind of hated the Fight for my Friends music in Days. That's why I had Battle! Kanto Legendaries from Pokemon X/Y replacing it...'cause trust me...I think it fits Dustflier.**


	7. Rescuing Yuki and Sora

**To The Worldwalker: What's this OC of yours?**

 _The next day..._

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Now why did Sora disappear last night?" Youmu wondered as they wandered around. "The Dragon Slayers were doing their awesome move...but..."

"Yuno was insistent." Sabrina muttered. "I didn't think she'd take Sora while we were distracted."

Reimu sighed. "And we don't know where they're at." She said. "What makes matters worse is that Minene bailed on us."

"We'll meet her again; she tends to do her own thing while everyone else does other things." Sabrina said.

"That makes sense." Natsu said as they passed by a building as Wendy turned her head.

"Uh guys?" Wendy caught their attention. "Take a look at this." She pointed as they a lot of TVs showing the News station

 **News (Pokemon Colosseum)**

"For some bizarre reason, a huge dragon came out of nowhere and attacked the hospital." The reporter said. "Now, this might seem strange because dragons do not exist, but our camera crew caught the whole thing." She said and then they showed the footage of the Dustflier.

"Dragons don't exist? I beg to differ." Natsu folded his arms as Gajeel and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Not only that, but we also have the head of the police not even moving while this dragon was attacking. But it seems as if several mysterious people immediately took care of the problem. Miraculously, not one patient in the hospital was killed during the attack...however, a grenade went off and immediately killed the chief of police. The hospital is a total mess but thankfully, everyone was evacuated. The biggest question of them all is who are these mysterious heroes that destroyed the dragon? Will they make a return?" The reporter asked before going off to something else.

 **Lumiose City**

"Well...I guess we made the news." Sabrina said.

"If the hospital was under attack, you'd think it'd attract attention." Link said as they kept walking. "Now...if we can just find Sora..."

"I think I can help." A voice said as they turned to see a white haired boy walking up to them.

 _Akise?_ Sabrina thought.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Akise, a boy who dreams of becoming a very famous detective." He said and then looked at everyone. "I know you're not from this world."

"Huh?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "B-but...we didn't say anything!"

"I saw everything in that hospital." He explained. "From the moves...to the healing...and then the attack that destroyed the dragon." He said. "I knew you're from some other world...or worlds."

Reimu folded her arms. "Alright, so you got us. What's the deal?"

"I am friends with Yuki and Sora." He said. "However...I am more interested in Yuki for..." He cleared his throat. "For...reasons."

Most of them tilted their heads, but Sabrina could only grin. I know you love him. She thought.

"Anyway...I know what's going on." Akise said. "You see...Yuno kidnapped Sora and Yuki after you destroyed that dragon. We got a lead to where they might be."

"We?" Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me." He said.

 _Later..._

"Ah, you came back."

"I sure did...and I brought some friends along to help us." Akise said and looked at the party. "Guys, this is Kosaka, Hinata, Mao and Masumi."

"Hi!" Mao waved.

"Hey." Hinata greeted.

Kosaka didn't say anything, but he did one of those 'sup' nods. "So, who are these guys?" Masumi asked.

 _One long introduction later..._

"Those are some interesting worlds..." Akise said. "Makes me want to go there after dealing with Yuno."

"Same here." Hinata nodded.

"I don't know how you can fit inside of my vehicle." Masumi said. "There's a lot of you and...well..."

"We got that covered." Natsu said as Happy, Carla and Pantherlily showed off their wings and picked up the Dragon Slayers.

Mao blinked. "Cats can do that in your world?"

"We can also talk." Happy grinned.

"Dang, I want one of those." Hinata said as the Gensokyo girls flew up.

"How in the heck can you fly?" Kosaka wondered. "The witch, I can understand because of the broom but you have no wings."

Reimu chuckled. "It's best if you don't think about it." She said as Meta Knight flew up easily.

"Okay..." Masumi looked at the others. "What about you guys?"

Sabrina smirked. "Just leave it to me." She said, taking out her Pokeball and Kyurem came out as she hopped on him.

"Whoa, time out." Kosaka said and took a good look at Kyurem. "How in the freakin' heck can a big guy such as this fit inside such a small ball?"

"Um...Pokémon logic?" Sabrina shrugged.

"I don't follow." Kosaka said. "But whatever, I'm hopping on this thing." He said, but before he could even do that, Hinata and Mao got on Kyurem first. "Hey!"

"Sorry, ladies first!" Hinata grinned.

"And there's no room left either!" Mao playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why I oughta..." Kosaka growled. "Alright fine...i'll go on the witch's broom."

"I don't do passengers." Marisa said.

"Oh come on!" He sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll take the boring ol' car."

"I guess we'll go in that too." Link said as Zelda and Aerith nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Masumi said. "I'll lead the way."

 _Later...at the abandoned city..._

 **Aspertia City (Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

Kyurem landed on the ground as Hinata and Mao hopped off. "That was fun!" Mao smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Hinata nodded as the others landed while Sabrina hopped off and put Kyurem back in his Pokeball.

"Alright, I suggest we split up. That way, we can cover more ground." Akise said.

"Before you do that, I'd suggest you take these." Masumi said as he gave them all ear pieces. "That we, we can communicate and let us know where you found them."

"Cool." Natsu said.

"This feels weird going in my ear..." Pantherlily said.

"Well, I guess will just have to do since there's no way we can communicate with a lacrima." Carla said.

"Alright." Akise looked at them. "I think..." He pointed to the Gensokyo girls. "They can go together..." He looked at the Dragon Slayers and the Exceeds. "They'll go with me." He pointed to Kosaka, Sabrina, Mao and Hinata. "They'll go together...and then Link, Zelda, Meta Knight and Aerith will be together."

"Excuse me." Meta Knight said. "What about Masumi?"

"I'll be fine on my own." He said. "For now, we just need to save Yuki and Sora from Yuno."

"Right." Akise nodded. "Let's go."

As they went to the city, they started looking around for the trio. "Alright, if I was my brother, where would I be?" Sabrina wondered.

"I wonder if they're hiding in an alleyway." Kosaka said.

"I doubt it." Mao said. "But it's a good place to start." She said as they started walking, until they noticed something shining bright in an alleyway. "What the...?"

Sabrina took a good look and her eyes widened as she picked it up. "Invisible Ties? What's this doing here?"

"Is Sora bringing his Keyblades to this universe?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think so..." Wendy said. "I don't think he'd have the power to do that...unless Yukari is involved."

"I doubt it." Reimu said. "She'd have been here with us, but no...she's in the Mushroom Kingdom eating in the Shy Guy buffet with Yuyuko."

"I still feel bad for the Mushroom Kingdom residents." Youmu sighed.

"Hmm..." Akise rubbed his chin in thought. "So if it isn't from this Yukari girl...then what could it be?"

"Well whatever it is..." Sabrina strapped Invisible Ties on her back. "I'm going to give this to Sora when we find him. It belongs to him."

"Hmm..." Aerith was looking at a hotel building. "Call me crazy...but I have this feeling that they're in this hotel."

Sabrina froze. "Hotel?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?" Sabrina asked as she called out Kyurem as she went into the air after the others got on board.

"You lied to me! There's plenty of room on here!" Kosaka glared at Mao.

"It was an all girl's ride, alright?" Mao stuck her tongue out again.

"Why I oughta..." He growled.

"I'll use Din's Fire to signal you." Zelda said as there was a small explosion in the air.

"Ah, I saw that!" Reimu said. "Hang on, we're coming right for you!" She said as they eventually regrouped.

"Thanks for the lift." Akise said as Wendy put him down.

"I'm not used to extra passengers..." Carla muttered as Sabrina called Kyurem back again.

"So you sure they're in here?" Masumi asked.

"Yeah...I just have a gut feeling." Aerith said and glanced at Sabrina. "Any Assist Trophies that can help us?"

"No...I don't have any Assist Trophies that can scan the area." Sabrina replied. "However...I do know that there are traps in this building." She said while they were walking in.

"Traps? Ha! I don't believe that for one second." Kosaka said as he opened an elevator door and saw a blade coming down, but Sakuya quickly got him out of the way. "...Okay...now I believe you."

"This is Yuno we're talking about here." Akise said. "Of course she'd put up traps in order to prevent us from rescuing Sora and Yuki." He said. Well played, Yuno... He thought.

"What about in there?" Gajeel asked, pointing to a door.

"If you go in there, the door will shut and you'll be locked in a gas chamber." Sabrina said. "There is a vent that you can escape from..." She said.

"I see..." Gajeel folded his arms. "...If this place is abandoned..." His arm turned metal. "How about we just destroy our way to the room that they're in?"

Natsu's fist ignited. "You're speaking my language!"

"Uh, wouldn't we accidentally hurt Sora and Yuki if we did that?" Hinata asked.

"Well what choice do we have? Getting skewered by traps or blowing this place up?" Natsu suggested.

"...Alright..." Hinata sighed. "Might as well wreck the place since no one lives in this city anymore."

"And while you do that..." Sabrina smirked. "We can have this guy go find them." She raised her hand up. "RESETTI!"

"Oh no." Wendy sweatdropped.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"ARGH! I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO RESE-...oh...i'm not in the Smash Mansion." He said and looked at everyone. "Hi."

"Can you summon someone else? I still can't get his screaming out of my head..." Wendy muttered.

"Well, it's the best place for him to look for Sora and Yuki." Sabrina said and then smirked. "Resetti...i'm afraid this girl named Yuno reset a game...without saving."

"SHE DID WHAT!" Resetti yelled.

"Dude...that's playing dirty." Natsu said and then chuckled. "I like it."

"ALRIGHT...DO I HAVE TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT GIRL?!" He yelled. "LET ME AT 'ER!" He screamed and suddenly he started digging, while everyone besides Sabrina sweatdropped.

"You're just full of surprises." Akise said as Sabrina could just only chuckle.

"Alright, while he goes to find them by digging..." Natsu's fist burst into flames. "We can turn this place upside down!" He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching through a wall.

"Whoa!" Kosaka exclaimed. "You guys are so amazingly incredible, it puts me to shame!" He said.

"Alright, am I gonna be the only one here wrecking this hotel?" Natsu asked.

"You ain't gonna beat me, Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

Wendy sweatdropped. "I feel like this is unnecessary since we got Resetti on the job."

"Ya think?" Carla asked.

"Alright...can we just calm down?" Masumi asked. "Sabrina's got it covered."

"No way! I'm not just gonna sit around here and do nothing!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, destroying a huge chunk of the hotel.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel yelled.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP FOR JUST ONE SECOND?!" Reimu screamed, but that didn't seem to get their attention.

"Are they always like this?" Mao asked.

"Unfortunately..." Reimu muttered. "I don't know how Lucy manages to survive all of this..."

"It is a wonder." Meta Knight said and then Resetti popped up.

"Is this Yuno girl wearing pink hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sabrina asked.

"'Cause she stomped on me after I came up, forcing me to retreat back here." He muttered. "She nearly gave me a headache and when I get a headache, I get cranky!"

"How about if you just take it easy? We'll figure it out." Sabrina said.

"Fine." He nodded before disappearing.

"Well, we got a hole that we can work our way through." Hinata said.

"I think that Yuno is blocking that hole." Sabrina said. "She really wants Yuki and Sora all to herself...but why Sora, exactly?" She wondered.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching right through a door and blinking in surprise. "Hey guys, you might want to come see this."

"Where are you?" Sakuya asked.

"Third floor." He said as they made their way up the third floor. "Take a look." He said as they saw Yuno standing there in pure shock while Sora was gagged, but he looked relieved while Yuki looked...like a zombie of some sort.

"Sora!" Sabrina exclaimed.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Back off." Yuno growled, taking out her knife. "They're mine."

Sakuya rolled her eyes as she simply paused time, walked to Sora, freeing him and then freeing up Yuki and then resuming time. "Hey freak." She said as Yuno turned around as her eyes widened.

"What?!"

"How did...?" Hinata turned her head. "Why is...?"

"Sakuya can stop time." Sabrina said and explained her power.

"So she can stop time...move around while everything is frozen and place knives all over the place...interesting." Akise rubbed his chin.

"You let them go right now..." Yuno threatened.

"Make me." She said as Yuno threw her knife at her directly at the head, but Sakuya simply 'teleported' to the others while Yuno's eyes widened.

"Man, I wish I can do that." Kosaka said. "It'd make me even more awesome."

"Alright, we're done here." Sora said. "Let's go." He said as they all walked away.

"W-wait! Don't go!" Yuno tried to stop them, but Yuki glared at her.

"Go to hell." He said as they kept walking while Yuno just looked at him in shock before tears ran down her cheeks.

 **Aspertia City**

"Sora...you might need this." Sabrina said, giving Sora Invisible Ties.

"Huh..." He looked at it before getting those flashbacks again. "Interesting." He said as he put it away, and then all of them took off back to the city, but not before passing by a certain car with a lady and a guy with the most interesting hairstyle.

"Was that them?" The woman asked.

"Oh it was definitely them alright." He replied.

Back with Yuno, she was walking outside...and the hotel just crumbled behind her. "Yuki...Sora...I will get you back." She said. "And nothing will stand in my way."  
====================================================================================================

 **I've kinda wanted to have Akise, Kosaka, Hinata and Mao in the story, they're just awesome.**


	8. Yuno vs Sabrina Fight One

**To The Worldwalker: Hmm...i'll think about that one.**

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Have you ever thought about actually leaving while Yuno wasn't even looking?" Sabrina asked as they were in some sort of hide out.

"I tried, but something is blocking me." Sora said. "No matter what I do...I can't seem to exit this dang world."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Have you been doing it right?"

"Duh!"

"Maybe you were holding the Keyblade wrong." Link said as they gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Watch." Sora summoned Ultima and a Keyhole appeared in front of him as he fired a beam of light at it...but when the beam of light hit the keyhole, nothing happened. "See? Nothing."

"Strange..." Sabrina summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "Maybe if I do it..." She thought of Gensokyo and a keyhole appeared in front of her and then fired a beam of light and then disappeared and then reappeared thirty seconds later.

"Where'd you go?" Sora asked.

"Gensokyo." Sabrina replied. "It works for me, but not for you?"

"Hmm..." Akise folded his arms. "Does Sora, by any chance, have a diary?"

"No." Sora was digging in his pockets and pulled out nothing. "There's nothing here."

"Then what's preventing you from escaping our world?" Hinata wondered.

Yuki folded his arms. "Maybe Deus might have an answer." He said. "Be right back." He said as he closed his eyes...and then reopened them in front of the big guy himself.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Deus." He called out to him.

"Hmm?" Deus looked down. "Oh, hello there, Yuki. What brings you here?" He asked. He didn't look all too well. In fact, a small piece of him crumbled, but that didn't seem to faze Yuki.

"Are you aware that there are people that came to this world?"

"I am very aware...but they're not participating in this competition."

"So tell me, Deus...why can't Sora leave this world? Are you preventing him?"

"I do no such thing. Outsiders can come and go as they please...in fact, I've met a young man named Eraqus long ago..." He said.

"Well, Sora somehow got stuck in our world and he has no idea how to get out. He's trying, but he's having no such luck."

"Hmm..." Deus scratched his chin in thought. "I wonder if that psychotic girl has something to do with it." He wondered. "Mur Mur, what do you think?"

"Eh, I really don't have an answer to that." Mur Mur shrugged. "But whatever it may be, there could be something that's blocking it. But we don't know what's going on."

"So even you don't have a clue?" Yuki asked.

"Nope. We're just as clueless as you are." Mur Mur said.

"Very well then." Yuki folded his arms. "I guess we'll just have to figure this out ourselves." He said as he disappeared.

"Do you think it has something to do with the fact that Yuno crossed from her original world to this?" Deus wondered.

"I doubt it." Mur Mur shrugged.

 **Lumiose City**

"So?" Sabrina asked, hopeful for an answer.

"They weren't any help." Yuki said. "So until we figure a way out, Sora's stuck here."

"I wonder if there's something that's blocking him from doing it." Reimu said.

"Or maybe his new Keyblades will help." Marisa said.

"I'll try that." Sora said as he tried to do it with Key to the Future and Invisible Ties...but they were no help. "You're kidding me!"

"Now what?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Kosaka snapped his fingers. "I know! Maybe a radio tower is blocking him!"

Mao looked at Kosaka. "And where did you get that idea?"

"There's a radio tower near my house. Maybe its electromagnetic waves are preventing Sora from leaving!" He said.

"I may not be a scientist, but do you think that'll do the trick?" Natsu asked.

"Oh trust me, there's a theory for everything!" Kosaka grinned. "Follow me, I'll show you." He said and then motioned for Sabrina to call out Kyurem again.

"Oh alright." Sabrina said as they walked outside and then they took off while Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel took Link, Zelda and Aerith airborne.

 _Later..._

 **Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"There it is." Kosaka said, pointing in the distance as they saw a mansion in front of them.

"Wait a second..." Hinata blinked and then it clicked for almost all of them.

"THAT'S YOUR HOUSE?!" Everyone but Sabrina yelled.

"Geez...make me go deaf..." Kosaka muttered. "But yeah, that's my house."

"I didn't think you'd live in a mansion." Meta Knight said.

"I do." Kosaka chuckled as they landed in front of it and Sabrina called Kyurem back in his Pokeball. "Alright, let's try to deactivate it."

 _A little while later..._

"It's hooked up." Kosaka said. "Let's fire this baby up!" He smirked and then hit it, as the tower turned off. "That should do it." He said and looked at Sora. "Fire it up."

"It's not going to work." Akise said.

"Oh put a lid on it, you detective wannabe!" Kosaka growled and then Sora fired a beam of light at the keyhole...but still nothing. "Huh?"

"It only shut down the electricity and our internet on our phones." Akise said. "Like I said, it wouldn't work." He said as Kosaka just groaned in frustration.

"I'll admit, it was an interesting theory...but I didn't think electromagnetic waves would be the cause of this to happen." Sabrina said, adding more depression to Kosaka.

"Idiot." Hinata muttered.

"Alright, so what's causing me from not escaping this darn place?" Sora wondered.

"I dunno, but there should be another way..." Sabrina said, glancing at Kosaka. "A less idiotic way."

"Oh just add more guilt to me, why don't you?!" He exclaimed.

"So now what?" Wendy asked.

"We find another wa-" Suddenly, Sabrina was tackled off the balcony by none other than Yuno as they landed on the ground.

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed.

"What the heck?!" Akise exclaimed in shock.

 **Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Sabrina got up, glaring at Yuno. "Any reason why you did that?"

"I did it because you took Sora and Yuki away from me." She growled as she unsheathed a katana. "No one will stand in my way...you hear me?"

Sabrina growled. "That does it..." She summoned Heart of Gensokyo. "It's time for you to be put in your place...and psychos like you need to be put down."

"Once I'm done with you...your friends are next." Yuno glared at her.

 **First Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

Sabrina and Yuno glared at each other before running over and slashing each other several times, but they ended up clashing as Sabrina used Aerial Slam on her, and then used Firaga, but she rolled out of the way and slashed her before she could land on the ground, causing Sabrina to wince.

"Nice hit." Sabrina growled and then used Strike Raid, but Yuno matrix dodged it as she got back up when the Keyblade returned as she ran over and lunged, but Sabrina blocked and then used Eruption, but Yuno backflipped and then ran and slashed her. "Tell me something, Yuno...why are you so interested in Sora?"

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Yuno told her and then slashed several times as Sabrina kept blocking it, until Yuno managed to nick her hand, causing her to wince and then Yuno kicked her to the ground.

Sabrina retaliated by sweep kicking her to the ground and then jumping up to use Link's execution move, but Yuno rolled out of the way again and then she ran over and slashed her, but Sabrina blocked it and slashed upward, disarming Yuno as the katana landed on the ground. "Now...this move will end it." She smirked and ran over to Yuno. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled and slashed her.

Suddenly her Keyblade stopped short near Yuno's neck as her face looked at Yuno in surprise as she looked down to see Yuno's knife impaling her on her side. "Got ya." She smirked as she removed the knife while Sabrina was screaming in agony and then Yuno kicked her down.

"Yuno...you rotten..." Sabrina glared as she was holding her side, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

Yuno smirked as she got on top of her, the blade to her neck. "I'll make this quick." She said as Sabrina's eyes widened. "Farewell." She said.

Suddenly, she saw she was surrounded by knives. "What the?" She wondered as she saw Sakuya standing right behind an injured Sabrina.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Kill her and you die." Sakuya threatened.

Yuno clenched her fists and put the knife away. "You got lucky this time." She said as she managed to crawl her way out and then glared at her. "Next time...you won't be so lucky." She said and then ran off to go get Sora and Yuki.

Sakuya continued to glare at her as the others plus Hinata, Mao, Kosaka and Akise ran to her. "You alright?" She asked.

"To be honest..." Sabrina got up, cringing from the pain. "I've been through worse..." She muttered as Wendy started healing the wound.

"Let's take you to a hospital just to be on the safe side." Akise suggested. "Luckily, there's one nearby that's not destroyed."

"Wh-what about Sora...?" Sabrin asked.

"We had to deal with two more diary users that share the same thing while you were battling Yuno." Hinata said. "It's too dangerous in Kosaka's mansion right now."

"If I know Sora, he'll pull through." Reimu said as Aerith took Kyurem's Pokeball and called him out as they gently placed her on him as Hinata, Mao, Kosaka and Akise got on Kyurem.

"Let's go...I know the way." Akise said as he guided them to the hospital.  
==================================================================================================

 **Don't you worry, this won't be the last time you'll see Mur Mur.**

 **And the next battle with Yuno? Oh trust me, it'll be a whole lot interesting for what i'm cooking up.**


	9. Teaming Up!

**Pokemon Center (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Well, it isn't too deep." A nurse said. "You should be able to recover soon." She said as she was placing bandages on Sabrina. "But I suggest you shouldn't do anything too reckless...otherwise you'd reopen the wound." She said and then walked away.

"Well good thing we were healing you when you were impaled." Wendy said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded and looked at the ceiling. "Figures...i'd be sitting on the hospital bed...again."

"Again?" Link asked.

"Xehanort impaled his Keyblade through her right when she was going to finish him off." Reimu explained.

"If I knew he was going to do that, I would've used something else to kill him." Sabrina sighed.

"Hey, none of us knew." Reimu said. "If we knew he was going to do that, Marisa would've used Final Spark on his ass."

"Yeah." Marisa glanced at the Dragon Slayers. "Or Triple Dragon Roar."

"Well uh..." Natsu scratched his head. "We all let Sabrina deal the final blow."

"The important thing is..." Meta Knight said. "Xehanort is defeated and Sabrina is still alive. That's all that matters."

"Wow." A voice said as they saw Minene walk in, dressed in a nurse's outfit. "I leave to do my own thing and then you go ahead and get yourself almost killed by Yuno."

"She had a spare knife." Sabrina sighed. "I almost had her too."

"Well...at least you're alive...that's good at least." She said. "Meanwhile...I gotta go check on Yuki, that guy got his butt handed to him by those two diary users."

Sabrina looked at Minene. "What about Sora?"

"Oh, he only received minor injuries." Minene said. "Nothing too serious." She said and then turned around. "I don't get it...you found your brother but why are you still in our world?"

"For some reason, Sora can't escape." Sabrina said. "Yuki asked Deus and Mur Mur, but didn't know anything about it."

"That's weird..." Minene said. "Well, hopefully you can figure out what's going on." She said and then walked out of the room.

"So now what?" Natsu asked. "We just sit here and wait for you to heal up?"

"You kidding?" Sabrina asked as she got up. "There's no way I'm just gonna sit around all day bored out of my mind!"

"Ha! Now you're talking!" Natsu smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling Natsu rubbed off on her?" Reimu sighed.

"You're not the only one." Marisa said.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Whoa!" Yuki's father, Kurou, exclaimed. "Yuki...you got yourself a hot nurse!"

"Uh...I guess." Yuki said. Seriously Minene, what are you doing here?

"Alright...the nurses have spoken and you're free to go." She said. "However, I suggest you go do some father/son things because honestly...you haven't seen your dad for that long."

"Wait...what?" Yuki asked.

"Come on, Yuki...it'll be fun!" Kurou grinned.

"I guess..."

"Alright, let's go." Minene said as she took them to some sort of training center as Yuno followed them.

"I have a feeling this is gonna end well." Sora muttered as he walked out of the room, but then decided to walk around the hospital until he walked by a room where Sabrina was talking to everyone else. "Hey!" He waved.

"Huh?" Sabrina turned her head. "Sora!" She grinned as Sora hugged her. "Ow!"

"Huh? Since when do my hugs hurt?"

"Blame Yuno, she stabbed me right here with that stupid knife of hers." Sabrina pointed to her wound.

"Oh...sorry."

"Ah, it's alright. It's nothing too bad...though the nurse did say I should take it easy and not anything that could reopen the wound." She said.

"That's a good thing." Sora nodded.

Gajeel casually turned his head outside and saw Yuno peeking in a window watching Yuki, Kurou and Minene. _What is she up to?_ He wondered.

"In any case..." Meta Knight looked out the window. "I think we need to keep an eye on Yuno. I can tell that she's a ticking time bomb."

"Exercise extreme caution from here on out?" Link asked.

"Yeah...lest we get another injury." Meta Knight said, glancing at Sabrina.

"Well uh..." She scratched the back of her head. "I didn't know about the knife."

 _A few hours later..._

Yuno walked around after the father/son moments and then heard something in Yuki's hospital room. "Hmm?" She wondered as she peeked inside to see Kurou in there.

"Come on, where's that stupid phone?!" He exclaimed. "It's got to be around here somewhere!"

Yuno's eyes widened. _I knew it...I knew I didn't trust him._ She thought. _He just used my man to get his phone and get rid of him!_ She growled under her breath. _She then looked at another room. ...I'm not liking this...but I have a feeling Yuki will die if I don't request some help._

She walked and then peeked inside. Sabrina was looking outside the window, watching Sora make a fool of himself like he usually does while everyone else was laughing. _Her friends are probably somewhere else._ She thought and then walked over to Sabrina.

Sabrina heard footsteps as she turned her head to see Yuno. "What, come to put me out of my misery?" She asked while summoning Igneel's Flame.

"As much as I want to...I need your help with something."

Sabrina turned around. "Let me guess...after I'm done helping you...you'll go back to nearly trying to kill me?"

"...You know me too well." Yuno said. "But none of that matters right now. We can put our differences aside for just a little while."

"I'm probably going to regret this later..." She put her Keyblade away.

"You know Yuki's dad?"

"His deadbeat dad, right?"

Yuno blinked. "How did you...? Never mind. Yes..." She nodded. "He's looking for Yuki's phone for someone in order to kill him. Now...i'm just curious who this person is."

"You're looking for two people actually." She said. "They went into the mansion while we were battling."

Yuno's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Right..." She nodded. "Marco and Ai."

"That figures." She muttered. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"A huge tower. I bet you know where that is." Sabrina said.

"Oh, I sure do." Yuno growled. "You might want to rest up...it's going to be one heck of a day tomorrow."

"You think?" Sabrina looked outside after Yuno left. Me teaming up with Yuno? I must be the one going psycho or something...

 _The next day..._

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"You heard me." Sabrina nodded.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Reimu exclaimed. "Yuno is a psychotic crazy head and we have to team up with her?!"

"Only for a little while." Sabrina said. "Trust me...even I think it's crazy...but you know she's desperate to save her boy if it means coming to us for help."

Yuki sighed. "I'm not liking this...my dad would never do that."

"I saw it with my own eyes, Yuki." Yuno said.

"Well...whatever...I still have my dia-" Yuki pulled nothing out of his pocket. "What?"

"He stole our phones last night." Yuno explained. "And Sabrina said that they're at the top of the tower."

"The tower that's about to get demolished? THAT tower?" Yuki asked.

"Yes." Yuno nodded.

Sabrina called out Kyurem. "Well...we better get going." She said as they nodded as she got on Kyurem with Sora, Yuno and Yuki.

"Um..." Sora got between Sabrina and Yuno. "Just to be on the safe side."

"I'm with you." Yuki said as he made Yuno get in the back.

"Well fine then..." Yuno folded her arms in annoyance as they all took off.

Minene watched them from afar. "I hope they get out of there soon..." She said.

 _In the tower..._

 **Temporal Tower (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness)**

"I have a plan." Yuno said. "Yuki and I will go to Marco and Ai...and if things go bad, you guys come in." She said.

"That's...a very bad plan. I want in on the action." Natsu said.

"Let's just go with it...I don't want to get stabbed by this psychopath again." Sabrina said.

"Thank you." Yuno said. "Let's just get this over with."

"I'm surprised that I'm not going with Yuno." Sora said.

"Probably because you don't have a diary." Sabrina told him.

"...Good point." He said as they ran off and hid somewhere.

Yuno and Yuki walked to the main area as Marco and Ai were waiting for them. "So, you guys made it." Marco smirked as they were dressed in their wedding outfits. "You missed our wedding."

"Your wedding must've sucked." Yuno said. "There's no one here."

"It's a private wedding." Marco told her. "But still...i'm glad you could make it." He said as he walked over to them. "Let's settle this like gentleman." He said. "But not right next to my wife." He said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Yuki said as they ran straight to Marco while Ai only watched with a smirk.

 _One quick fight later..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You're a wimp, you know that?" Marco punched Yuki to the ground. "You're not a man at all!" He kicked him in the gut. "You don't do anything to protect your girl!"

Yuno weakly got up. "Y-Yuki..." She said, only to get punched to the ground by Marco.

"Stay down!" He ordered and glared at Yuki. "You got anything to say, you wuss? You're nothing but a coward!"

"Sh-shut up..." Yuki said, but Marco stepped on him.

"Hmph...pathetic excuse for a man." He said, glancing at Kurou who was going over to the phones.

"D-dad?" Yuki wondered as Kurou grabbed his phone and snapped it in half. "NO!" He yelled as he closed his eyes...but he didn't disappear. "Huh?"

"Those phones are a fake..." Yuno said. "Now!" She ordered.

"Huh?" Marco asked as Ai's flowers flew off into Sabrina's hands.

"Hey!" Ai exclaimed.

"I'll take this." Sabrina said and fished the two phones out. "The real phones are in here." She said, tossing them over to Yuki and Yuno.

"Thanks." Yuki said as Yuno smirked.

"Well since you have the diaries...I guess that means we'll have to destroy them by force!" Marco smirked as he attempted to reach for Yuki's diary, but Meiling flew straight to him and kicked him away. "Ooof!"

"Not going to happen." She said.

Marco growled. "Hmph..." He got up. "So you think you can take me on, huh?" He asked. "I may be a man, but I never back down from a challenge."

Meiling looked behind her. "You guys take care of the woman, I'll deal with this guy myself."

"No way, I'm going to teach this guy not to hurt my man!" Yuno exclaimed, but Reimu caught her arm. "What do you want?" She asked as she whispered in her ear. "Oh...okay." She said as she nodded and then ran over to deal with Ai.

"You better win against her!" Ai told him as she got in a battle position.

"Uh...Sabrina?" Wendy poked her. "We have to battle her."

"Huh...what?" Sabrina turned her gaze from the flowers and looked at her. "Oh, right." She said and threw the flowers behind her. "I'll have those at my wedding day." She said as Zelda quickly caught it.

"What a waste of good flowers that you just threw." Zelda said.

"Uh...Zelda." Meta Knight said, waiting for it for her to let it click as she blinked and then blushed.

"O-oh my! I'm not ready!" Zelda exclaimed as she threw it away as it got caught in Youmu's arms.

"...I wonder if I can put these in my garden when I get home." She said as she gently put them aside and took out her swords.

 **Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Marco quickly punched Meiling, but she blocked with her arm and flipped him over, and then kicked him straight to a wall. "Chi Sign: Star Pulse Bullets!"

"Argh!" Marco growled. "You're something else..." He said as he smirked. "This is gonna be fun."

Ai kicked Wendy to the side and then used an uppercut on Yuki and Sora, but Aerith used Curaga on them and then Natsu punched her to the ground. "Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa exclaimed, forcing Ai to quickly dodge it as it barely grazed her leg as it made a hole in one of the windows.

"Why I oughta..." She ran over and kicked Marisa, but she jumped back where Sakuya slashed her away and then Sora used Aerial Slam and then Meta Knight used Mach Tornado.

"Rainbow Sign: True Intense Rainbow Fist!" Meiling shouted, but Marco managed to block it with his fist, but the impact caused a small shockwave that cause the wedding chairs to go flying and the glass to shatter. "Impressive...I didn't think a human would block that."

"Girl, a true man would definitely take the hit or block it with his bare fist!" He said and then kicked her to the side and then punched her in the chest, but she blocked with her arms.

Meiling smirked. "I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Sabrina used Strike Raid on Ai, but she managed to grab it with her hand. "Throwing away your weapon? That's pretty idiotic of you." She said.

"Did she just seriously do what I think she did?!" Sora exclaimed as Ai ran over to Sabrina.

"You're a fool!" Ai told her and slashed with Heart of Gensokyo, but it disappeared before it could hit her. "What?!"

"Thank you." Sabrina said as she used Eruption to knock her away.

Kurou watched all of this. "These guys are crazy!"

Marco used an uppercut on Meiling, as she then backflipped after she got hit. "Heh, that all you got?"

"I'm just getting warmed up." She said as energy was coming out of Meiling.

"What the...?"

"Chi Sign: Fierce Tiger Energy Release." She said as she smirked and then kicked him hard enough to send him flying through a wall and ending up on the other side.

Marco wiped the blood from his mouth. "Oh ho...this just got fun."

Ai attempted to kick Yuno, but she jumped back and then impaled her to the side with her katana. "Agh!" She winced as she tried to grab the katana, but Yuno pulled it back.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy shoutered as Ai was pushed back a little and then Sora slashed her away to Reimu.

"Divine Arts: Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick!" Reimu kicked her to the side.

Meiling punched Marco several times until she used an uppercut to send him high into the air, then she flew up and scissor kicked him to the ground and then she landed. "Chi Sign: Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!"

"Gah!" Marco was panting. "I'm not going out this way..." He said as he ran to punch her, but Meiling blocked it with her hand and flipped him over and then kicked him to the side.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled, knocking Ai to a pile of rubble...and thanks to Natsu, the whole place started to crumble thanks to the destruction that was going on.

"Oh way to go, salamander." Gajeel said.

"Yuki said that they were going to tear this place down anyway." Natsu said as Gajeel tried to say something but he couldn't help but agree to that.

Marco saw his wife under the rubble and then ran over to her while getting impaled by Sakuya's knives, but he didn't care one bit. "M-Marco...?"

"I'm not leaving by your side..." He said and then looked at the others. "I don't know how you'll all get out of here, but there are only two parachutes available..." He muttered and suddenly the whole place started falling apart.

 **No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh great..." Yuki said and then saw his father run over to the first parachute. "Dad?"

"Sorry son..." He said and then jumped off.

"Oh geez!" Yuki exclaimed and looked at Marco and Ai.

"We're going down together." Marco said.

"Fair enough." Yuno said and nodded at Sabrina.

"Got it." Sabrina nodded and called out Kyurem as she, Yuno, Sora and Yuki got on top of him and then took off with the others following close behind...and then the tower crumbled.

"Well, at least we got out of there in time." Sora said.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded and then was poked by Yuno. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for all that." She said, and then she suddenly kicked Sabrina off of Kyurem. "Farewell!"

"SABRINA!" Sora yelled.

"Oh that was a rotten trick!" Natsu exclaimed as they went down after her as Kyurem tried to go after her, but Yuno forced him to take them to a different route.

"Oh I am SO going to kill her for this!" Sabrina exclaimed and pulled her hand forward. "PHOSPHORA!" She yelled.

"Yes, you ca-Oh my!" Phosphora exclaimed as she quickly grabbed Sabrina. "I gotcha!"

"Thanks..." Sabrina smiled as they landed on the ground.

"That was a close one." Reimu said.

"No kidding." Sabrina said, as they spotted Kyurem flying to them with no passengers on him as he landed on the ground as he gently nuzzled her. "It's okay, buddy...i'm alright." She said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Kurou?!" A voice exclaimed as he looked to see Yuki's mother, Rea. "What are you doing here? Did you escape from that tower?!"

"Yeah...and Yuki's still in there."

"Yuki?! That's it...we're going to see if he's alright."

"Rea...I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're going to see if he's alright!" She glared at him.

"Damnit Rea!" He exclaimed as he took out a knife and then impaled her.

"K-Kurou..." She weakly looked at him before falling to the ground.

"...Oh crap...what have I done?!" He exclaimed as he quickly ran off.

A little bit later, Yuki ran by with Sora and Yuno as he spotted a body bag being carried off into an ambulance. "Wait...no..." He looked on in horror. "Don't tell me..." He spotted Masumi. "Please tell me that's not...!"

"I wish I could...but your mother...is dead." He said.  
====================================================================================================

 **Wait...did Marco and Ai have actual weapons in the anime? I forgot...**


	10. Minene's Sacrifice

**To Ziden115: Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!**

 _A few days later..._

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Man, Yuno sure likes to drag this out..." Sabrina muttered in annoyance as they were walking around. "And we still haven't figured out why Sora can't leave this world."

"There's obviously some kind of interference, but what it is...we don't know yet." Reimu said.

"This is getting annoying." Youmu muttered. "The answer to this is probably right in front of our faces and we've yet to figure it out."

"The answer will come soon." Meta Knight said. "But we still need to try our best to figure out why we can't get Sora out of here."

"This has been bothering me for a couple of days..." Zelda said. "But do you think that Yuno has something to do with it?"

"I doubt it." Sabrina said. "If it IS her, then I'd be totally amazed that she could do something like that."

"Ah, there you guys are." A voice said as they saw Akise walking up to them. "We have a problem."

"Let me guess, Yuno's being insane like always?" Sabrina asked.

Akise chuckled. "Well, yes..." He said. "Just the other day, Yuki, Yuno and Sora teamed up with Kamado to take out the mayor, John Bacchus."

"Uh, why would they do that?" Marisa asked.

"John's another diary user." Sabrina told her before Akise could say something.

"You always amaze me." Akise said. "But yes, he's another diary user. But during all the chaos, John not only kidnapped Kamado into his care, he also managed to kidnap Sora after a car chase."

"He WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled.

"And that's not before Minene and I tried to convince Yuki and Sora to get away from Yuno...because it's not the real her." He said. "The real Yuno is dead, so that makes me believe that this Yuno is none other than a fake." He said and then looked at Sabrina. "Unless you have another idea..."

"Well..." Sabrina explained to Akise about the whole thing.

"I see..." Akise folded his arms. "So she went from her original world to this one and eliminated this world's Yuno..."

"There can be two of a world in the same universe?" Aerith asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there were three," Sabrina said. "Considering there was three of a world in my Mark of Mastery..."

"Well that's good to know, I guess." Akise said. "Minene tried to stop John last night while attempting to save Sora and Kamado, but it didn't go so well. She's going to try again later today."

"There's no way that I'm going to let that man kidnap my brother..." Sabrina growled.

"I knew I'd count on you guys." He said. "Hinata, Mao and Kosaka went on ahead."

"If we knew where they were at..." Natsu said.

"You'll see three tall buildings. You can't miss it." Akise said as he took off.

Sabrina called out Kyurem. "Well let's go then." She said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **ONBS Building (Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness)**

Sora was locked up in a random room in the building, grumbling to himself. "Why did I get myself kidnapped during that distraction?" He asked as he was pacing around. "Stupid door is locked..."

Suddenly, he heard something slam into the door several times. "Huh?"

"Come on, Kosaka! Put your back into it!" Hinata told him.

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Kosaka glared at her as he slammed into it again. "Man, this is hurting my shoulder..."

"Let me do it." Mao said as she pulled back her arm and punched the door, as it swung open. "There we go." She said as she was shaking the pain out of her hand.

"Yeah well...I weakened it for you." Kosaka muttered.

"Sure you did." Hinata chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Sora waved. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt, what does it look like?" Hinata asked. "We had to dodge a lot of security to get to you." She said.

"Well let's go then!" Sora grinned as he ran off with them, only for a few minutes later they got pinned down by security guards. "...Some rescue operation..." He muttered.

"You just HAD to lead us into this room, didn't you?" Hinata glared at Kosaka.

"Well, I knew it'd be harder to get Sora out of here." Kosaka sighed.

"Hey shut up." A security guard told him.

"Well now what?" Mao whispered.

"Relax, I got it covered." Kosaka grinned. "Hey fellas...why don't you go ahead and release us? We won't tell anyone about this HOLON project that we know about."

Two security guards looked at each other. "What do you think?" One asked.

"Well, I was going to release them, but since this kid mentioned the HOLON project, we've no choice but to kill them."

Kosaka sweatdropped. "Wait, what?"

"IDIOT!" Hinata and Mao scolded as the guards aimed their guns at them.

 _If I can summon my Keyblade...I can probably take one out, but then I'd get gunned down. Way to go Kosaka._ Sora thought, until there was sudden gunfire and the guards were immediately killed.

"Don't worry...I got you covered." A voice said as they saw Yuki with a submachine gun. "You guys might want to get out of here...it's about to go crazy."

"You heard the boy!" Kosaka told him as they guided Sora out of the buildings.

"Yuno, I got Sora and my friends out of harm's way. I'll deal with John himself." He said.

"Good, I'll take care of Komada." Yuno said.

 _Meanwhile, in another part of the building..._

"Hmm..." John had his arms folded. "This is quite interesting how this is turning out." He said.

"Sir, I think we need to get you to a safer location." One of his guards said.

"I believe you're right. I know just the place." He said and then suddenly the window behind him shattered as they turned to see Kyurem landing on the ground and Sabrina hopping off of him and the others landing. "Oh, if it isn't the outsiders..."

"Alright, John...where's Sora?" Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at him.

"Well, if you want to know the honest truth..." John smirked. "He's not in this building right now."

Sabrina growled. "I swear...if you hurt him..."

"Oh no, I didn't hurt the boy at all." John smirked. "The boy simply ran off with Yuki's friends. I do believe they're running off to the young detective's house."

"How do you know all of this?" Reimu asked.

"Oh my dear Shrine Maiden, I know everything in this city with my diary." He smirked. "I can outpredict all of you." He said.

"Can you predict this?" Marisa aimed her hakkero at him and used Master Spark, but John had simply side stepped out of the way and the security guard was unfortunate enough to get killed by it.

"Indeed I can." He said.

"Man, he's good." Marisa growled.

"You won't need me to find out where Sora is at." John said as he casually began walking away. "Farewell."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "Let's go." She said as she hopped on Kyurem and they took off.

 _With Minene..._

"This is getting out of hand here..." Minene muttered.

"Hey, how about after we're done with all this...why don't we-"

"Shut up." Minene interrupted Masumi. "I'm not interested in that kind of relationship." She said as she noticed something in the corner of her eye. "OH CRAP!" She yelled and there was an explosion.

"Minene!" Masumi shouted. "You alright?"

"Not really..." Minene winced, looking at where the lower part of her arm used to be.

"Come on, let's go a different way." Masumi said as they ran off in a different direction, only for Masumi to be gunned down by a security guard.

"Masumi!" Minene exclaimed in shock as she looked at the guard who was aiming at her next and fired, but Masumi took the blows for her and died on the spot. "No...NO!" She screamed as the guard reloaded...only to get gunned down by Yuki.

"You alright?" Yuki asked.

"What does it look like, genius?" Minene growled as Yuki helped her up.

"Come on, let's go. We got a diary user to kill." Yuki said as he walked away with an injured Minene.

Where's Sabrina and her healers when you need them?! I'd be not in so much pain right now! Minene thought.

"Yuno, how are you holding up?"

"I couldn't kill Kamado." Yuno said. "Akise just had to get in the way and they bolted during all the chaos. I assume that they're at his house right now. I bet that's where Sora's at too."

"I see..." Yuki said. "We're on our way to kill John right now."

"He's not in his office...and the looks of it, Sabrina and the others were here." Yuno said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's a hint of a huge laser being launched." Yuno said. "The window is shattered too so it looks like Sabrina's not dead." She smirked. "...yet."

"Yuno, let's try NOT to kill Sabrina..."

"I can do whatever I want with her, she's trying to take Sora away from me and I will not stand for that." She said. "The moment she falls asleep, you BET that I'll be there to kill her."

 _Oh brother..._ Yuki thought. "So where are you now?"

"Going to where you're at." Yuno said. "I won't be long."

"Alright." Yuki said as they got to the safe itself. "Huh...how are we going to crack this one?"

"You can try all you like." John said from the speakers. "You won't be able to destroy this safe."

"Oh like that's a challenge!" Yuki exclaimed and fired shots at the safe, but nothing. "...Oh."

"You're all out of luck, kid." Minene aimed her gun at Yuki.

"What are you...?"

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I'm going to become god and get my man back from the dead, you hear me?" Minene said. "No one will stand in my way."

Yuki growled and then kicked her down and then ran off. "I knew you were a coward!" Minene told him and then went after him as he was hiding somewhere.

"You don't have to do this, Minene!" Yuki told her. "Tell me somewhere, would Sabrina be okay with this?"

"I don't GIVE a crap about her!" Minene said. "Her main objective is to get Sora out of this world and right now, she's doing a damn good job with it."

"She's trying!"

"Yeah right! She just thinks she can just come into our world and stay for as long as she likes. She's got a wedding to go to!"

"It's not her fault that Sora got sent to this world." Yuki said. "She and her friends will find a way to get him out of here."

"I don't think she will." Minene said. "The next time I see her...I will kick her ass." She said. "It's because of her that I lost Masumi!"

"Minene, that's the grief talking! It's not Sabrina's fault that Masumi is dead! He protected you!"

"If Sabrina was here right now, she would've killed the guard before Masumi died! Face it, kid...she doesn't care about any of us."

"She does...and as of now, you just don't see that because Masumi is dead and you're pinning it on her...and you're out to kill ME because of it."

"I'll kill her too...I'll kill ANYONE who gets in my way." Minene turned the corner and saw Yuki's phone. "Huh?"

"What you don't see...is that Sabrina has risked her life to try to get Sora out of this world." Yuki pointed his gun at her. "She's made new friends when she came here. Me, you, Masumi and anyone she's made contact with." His finger was on the trigger. "Because of your grief...you don't see any of that."

Minene growled and aimed her gun at him. "You're just talking nonsense in order to keep on living."

"Tell me something, Minene." Yuki glared at her. "What would you do in Sabrina's shoes if you had a loved one come to this world?" He asked.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Minene's eyes widened. "I...I..." She couldn't say anything...until she was shot by Yuki, as she fell to the ground. _Am I wrong? Was I just letting the grief get to me?_ She hit the ground. _Am I just stubborn to admit that Sabrina is trying her hardest?_

Yuki turned around and went back to the safe after picking up his phone and walked over to the code. "Uh...crap...WHAT'S THE CODE?!" He yelled.

"You can't do anything...i'll just sit here and watch you guys kill each other in the process. That's what you did with Minene." John chuckled.

"That's what you think..." Minene's voice said as Yuki turned to see her not looking so hot. "Kid...there's something you don't know about me. If my heart stops beating...there's a bomb inside of me that'll explode...and trust me, the blast radius is enormous." She said.

"Minene..."

"Close this safe and I'll take John with me." Minene said. "I ain't going down alone." She said as Yuki hesitantly nodded and walked out, then closed it so Minene was trapped, as she slid down until she hit the ground. "I don't care what happens to me now..." She said as she took out her phone.

John's eyes widened. _Is it possible that she'll blow me up in the process?_ He wondered.

"I have no regrets in my life..." She muttered before briefly seeing an image of her younger self as a tear ran down her cheek. "Yep..." She nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Sabrina...I might not be able to see you any longer..." She said and just when she was about to disappear...there was an explosion.

"Did that do it?" Yuki wondered as he opened it up, only to see that the safe was still intact. "You're kidding me!"

"Wow, that was a close one." John chuckled.

Yuki growled. "You son of a..."

"What happened?" Yuno walked up to him as Yuki explained everything. "I see..." She looked at Yuki. "Go destroy the HOLON, I'll deal with John myself." She said as Yuki nodded and ran off.

"Try all you like...it won't work." John chuckled as he poured a glass of wine. "Ah...time to get comfortable." He said when suddenly the safe opened as he looked behind to see Yuno right there. _What?_ He thought.

"Hi." Yuno waved.

 _Am I seeing things? Is she a ghost?_ He wondered before getting killed in the process.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Lumiose City**

Sora looked out the window and saw a certain Pokemon landing in front of the house. "Sabrina!" He exclaimed as he came out with the others as the siblings reunited with a hug.

"Yo." Hinata waved.

"Well, glad to see everyone's here." Akise walked over with Kamado, and then suddenly a huge black orb thing appeared in his house and tore it up before disappearing.

"What the heck was that?!" Mao exclaimed.

Sabrina looked at it. "Deus is dying." She said.  
===================================================================================================

 **Sorry for the wait, I just simply had no energy to do anything last night.**

 **The next two chapters will be mighty interesting.**


	11. Yuki's Choice

**Tension (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Alright, so we don't have much time." Akise said. "We have to figure out why Deus is dying."

"Old age is probably my guess." Reimu said.

"You may have a point..." Akise muttered.

"We don't have much time!" Sora exclaimed. "If we don't do something, I'll probably end up getting killed by one of those dark orb things! I plan on marrying Kairi for crying out loud!"

"And marry her, you will." Akise told him. "But right now we need to figure out why you ended up in our world in the first place."

"I still think that Yuno has something to do with it." Zelda said. "But here's the thing...how did Yuno know about Sora in the first place? This has just been bugging me to no end."

"Yuno only knew about her own world." Sabrina folded her arms. "So how she knew about Destiny Islands is beyond me."

Marisa snapped her fingers. "I've got it!" She said. "Remember the void that Count Bleck used to attempt to destroy the universes? What if Yuno saw that, asked Deus about it, but he says he thinks some person from another world is responsible for it and that's how she knew about the many different worlds?"

Reimu looked at her. "That's not a bad thought, to be perfectly honest."

"I'll go ask Deus." Akise said. "If I can..."

"Don't worry." Kamado grinned. "I'll help you."

 _With Deus..._

"I dunno, boss..." Mur Mur said. "It's like they're dragging this out to the bitter end."

"Hmm..." Deus scratched his chin in thought before noticing Akise appearing before him thanks to Kamado.

"Good luck." She said before disappearing.

"Deus..." Akise looked at him. "I need to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"How did Yuno know about the many different worlds?" He asked.

"It was because of that curious void several days ago." Deus replied. "She didn't come to me because she knew I wouldn't destroy the world so soon." He said. "She used her first world powers to fly undetected into the void and she discovered the vast worlds in front of her. She then found Sora on the Destiny Islands pacing around while patiently waiting for his sister to return. She fell in love with him so she basically hopped into that world, took Sora before he realized what was going on and then pulled him to this world and then shortly after deactivated her powers."

"So not only is she in love with Yuki...but she's in love with Sora too?"

"That is correct." Deus nodded. "It was then after she dragged him into this world...the void closed."

"And that's when Sabrina and the others came back to this universe..." Akise growled under his breath.

"Correct." He nodded.

"So why can't Sora go back to his world?"

"As for why he can't get out of this world, I have no clue..." Deus admitted.

"I see..." Akise rubbed his chin in thought. "Another thing since I've been curious. A few days ago, Yuki said that when he becomes god, that he'll be able to revive his loved ones that died. Is that true?"

"Technically, you can resurrect the body, but the soul will never come back. Therefore, it is impossible to resurrect the dead."

Akise's fists clenched. "So Yuno's been lying to him. She told him that he'd be able to revive the dead." He growled. "That wench isn't going to get away with this..." He looked at Deus. "Thank you for your time...I need to go warn Yuki about this."

"Wait, there's something else I need to tell you." Deus told him. "You see...I can't let you leave." He said. "You are my creation to observe this competition."

"What?!" Akise exclaimed. "I am no mere puppet to do your work in this game to kill several diary users to become god. I have a will of my own!"

"Prove it then." He said as Akise started disappearing piece by piece.

"Gah! I investigated Hinata's father and Yuno on my own."

Deus chuckled. "Karyuudo was trying to avoid this game with all his might...but he died in the process. Yuno is an important asset to this competition. You have one more chance to prove it before I send you back to where you came from."

"We're losing him!" Hinata exclaimed. "Can't you work a little faster?!"

"DON'T RUSH ME!" Kosaka yelled.

"We're gonna lose him!" Happy exclaimed. "Everyone start panicking!"

"I'm with the cat! PANIC!" Natsu yelled.

"Can it, you two!" Kamada glared at them. "Almost...there..."

"My love for Yuki is my own." Akise said.

Deus chuckled. "That's nothing more but a fake..." He said as Akise nearly disappeared...until his own detective diary appeared.

"You're wrong..." Akise fully reappeared and showed it to Deus. "This is my own free will and you won't stop me no matter WHAT!"

Deus blinked before chuckling. "Very well then...i'll let you do your own thing. Farewell." He said as Akise opened his again as he was back to his own area.

"So how'd it go?" Sora asked.

"Well, I figured out how you got here in the first place." Akise said and then explained it to him as everyone's eyes widened.

"Holy crap..." Marisa said. "I didn't think I'd be right about that."

"Alright, that's it..." Sabrina growled. "I'm going to kill that wench if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh I'm with you there." Gajeel smirked.

"Uh, guys?" Youmu got their attention as they saw Yuki and Yuno running up to them.

"You..." Yuno took out a knife and glared at Sabrina.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"We meet again." Sabrina said, summoning Strength of the Underworld.

"I don't know how you managed to survive that fall...but this time you won't be so lucky." She said as she lunged straight for Sabrina, but Akise pulled Sabrina back and took the blow.

"AKISE!" Mao screamed.

"Don't worry..." Akise chuckled. "Nothing like a protective vest to keep me going." He said and looked at Yuno. "I know you're after Kamada..."

"You bet I am..." She said. "And I'll stop at nothing to kill her...even if it means killing Sora's friends."

"I'll take care of the psychopath." Akise said. "You guys take Kamada to a safe place." He ordered.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You don't have to tell me that twice!" Kosaka exclaimed as he, Hinata and Mao went off with Kamada.

"Yuki, go after them." Yuno said.

"B-but..."

"Don't worry...i'll be fine." Yuno told him before firing a stun gun directly at Akise, but he blocked with rubber gloves.

"Always be prepared." Akise smirked, then watching Yuki run off. "What are you guys still doing here? I'll take care of Yuno."

"You kidding? I can't wait to see Yuno getting her butt handed to her from you." Gajeel chuckled.

"You need to leave...Yuki might do something that he may regret later." Akise told them.

"As much as I want to see her butt get kicked...you do have a point. Let's go." Sabrina said before running off with the others to catch up with Yuki.

Yuno growled and then slashed Akise, but he grabbed her arm and then twisted it before punching her in the gut. "Oh you're going to regret that." She said and then used an uppercut on him.

Akise shook his head and wiped the blood from his mouth before ducking and kicked Yuno down to the ground. "Yuki deserves better." He said.

Yuno smirked, and then suddenly stabbed herself in the side. "What the...?!" Akise exclaimed in shock. "Well...I guess that wraps it up I guess..." He said before walking off.

"If you do that..." Yuno said. "Yuki will think that you killed me and he'll do something really terrible if you know what I mean." She smirked while wincing through the pain.

"...You crazy woman..." Akise growled before hesitantly patching her up before running off.

 **Tension**

Yuno smirked. "Time for the kill..."

Back with Yuki, he had just caught up with the others...and he had a gun in his hands. "Kamada!" He called out to them.

"Oh great, that idiot kept up with us?!" Kosaka exclaimed.

"I'll deal with him." Hinata hopped down from the rubble and looked at him. "Yuki...don't do this." She said.

"No...I will do this...even if it means..."

"Just think for one second! Yuno is using you!" Hinata told him. "Tell me something, does she really love you if she's making you do all of this?"

"Sh-shut up!" Yuki had his finger on the trigger.

"Listen to me, Yuki! She's only using you!"

"No! She loves me as much as I love her!"

"Then why is she making you do all the dirty work?"

"I...I..." Yuki's phone rang as he answered it. "Hello?"

"AAAAH! YUKI! AKISE IS NEARLY KILLING ME!" Yuno faked a scream. "DON'T TRUST ANY OF THEM! THEY'LL KILL YOU TOO!"

Yuki's eyes widened and then aimed at Hinata. "Don't do this...that sounded fake." Hinata said.

"This is...for Yuno." He said and fired right at Hinata's heart, but instead it hit debris instead. "Huh?"

Hinata blinked as she looked down. "Um..."

"Glad I got here in time." A voice said as they saw Sakuya standing on a huge pile of debris.

"Sakuya!" Hinata smiled.

"Sakuya...what are you doing? Don't make me..." Yuki aimed at her.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sakuya asked. "Ask yourself Yuki, are you doing what's right...or are you doing whatever Yuno tells you to do? Because the way I'm seeing it, you're her puppet."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him." Hinata sighed.

"Shut up! She's not using me!" Yuki fired at Sakuya, but Sakuya stopped time, simply moved to Hinata and resumed it.

"Hmph." Sakuya looked at him. "You're her puppet...and you don't even realize it." She said, glancing in the corner of her eye to see Mao and Kosaka running up to them.

"Oh thank god, you're alive." Mao sighed with relief.

"You all need to..." Tears ran down Yuki's cheeks. "I'm sorry...but..."

"Listen to Sakuya...you're Yuno's puppet." Hinata told him.

"She's right." A voice said as Yuki turned to see the others. "Yuno is a psychotic wench who is using you to do her dirty work." Sabrina said.

"Shut up!" Yuki exclaimed as he fired directly at Sabrina, but she used Reflega to bounce it back, causing the bullet to hit the gun, as it flew off of Yuki's hand and landed near Sakuya.

"Listen to me, Yuki." Sabrina looked at him. "You may not think that she is...but she's totally using you."

More tears ran down Yuki's cheek. "I..." He fell on his knees. "I feel worthless..."

"Now don't say that." Meta Knight walked over to Yuki. "You are a very smart and brave young man who'd do anything for his girl...even if it means something insane like this." He said. "But Yuno is really dangerous and we all think you deserve better."

"The masked guy's right." Kosaka hopped down. "You don't deserve a bitch like her."

"We're all here for you, Yuki." Mao said. "No matter what."

Yuki smiled. "Th-thank you..."

"Now, let's all just take a deep breath and give Yuno a piece of our mind." Hinata said, when suddenly they heard someone scream.

"Was that Kamada?!" Mao exclaimed as they quickly took off to see that she was trapped under a huge chunk of debris.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out of there!" Hinata exclaimed as they tried to pull her out, but Meiling simply picked up the debris and then Youmu and Marisa pulled her out.

"Th-thanks..." Kamada said as Aerith healed her up, and then Akise arrived a couple seconds later.

"Oh good...no one was killed." Akise sighed with relief.

"Alright...so now what are we going to do?" Natsu wondered.

"Destroy the pink haired freak." Gajeel said. "It shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"I dunno..." Youmu folded her arms. "Like Meta Knight said, we gotta be careful..."

Suddenly, Wendy screamed as they turned to see Yuno holding her and a gun pointed to her head. "WENDY!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Carla exclaimed.

"You sick wench..." Sabrina growled. "Killing an innocent girl like her? What'd she ever do to you?!"

Yuno smirked. "Give me back my man...or she dies."

Natsu's fists burst into flames. "You son of a..." He glared. "How DARE you hold one of the members of Fairy Tail hostage!"

"I think it's fitting for the youngest one to die." Yuno smirked, her finger on the trigger. "So...what's it gonna be?"

Natsu growled, seeing the fear in Wendy's eyes. "Don't worry Wendy, we'll get you out of there..." He said, and at the exact moment, Sakuya got Wendy out of there, grabbed the gun and threw it to the side and then walked away, resuming the time in the process.

"What?!" Yuno exclaimed, watching Wendy run over and then Natsu and Gajeel embraced Wendy while giving Yuno quite the glare...in fact, Carla was absolutely furious.

Sabrina walked over to Yuno. "You can take my brother, you can stab me, you can kick me off of Kyurem, but when you take Wendy hostage..." There was furious anger in her eyes. "That's when you cross the line."

"Brave words coming from the Keyblade Master herself." Yuno said and took out her knife. "My knife has been dying to taste your blood again."

"This time, I'm totally prepared." Sabrina got in a battle position.

"Wait." Akise got their attention. "I'll take care of her."

"I will too." Kamada said. "I'm willing to die for get you guys somewhere safe."

"You sure about this, Akise?" Yuki asked.

"Yes...because...i'll be willing to die...for you." He said, and then he kissed him, making Sabrina grin a little, everyone else jaw drop and making Yuno extremely pissed off. "Now get out of here."

"R-right..." Yuki blinked, still trying to figure out what the heck just happened as Sabrina called out Kyurem as she, Hinata, Mao, and Kosaka got on him as Reimu picked up Sora and Meiling picking up Yuki as they took off.

"You ready for this?" Akise asked.

"Yes." Kamada nodded.

"You..." A fiery aura was coming out of Yuno. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" She screamed.

"So now where are we going?" Sora asked.

"I see a building that's not totally destroyed." Marisa pointed.

Sabrina looked down. "...That's Yuno's house." She said. "The belly of the beast itself."

"Sabrina..." Sora looked at her. "There's something you gotta see down there." He said.

Yuki looked at him. "You mean...?"

"Yes." Sora nodded.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked before they landed and walked inside.

"I wasn't the only one who came to this world." He said. "Someone else came to save me and got held prisoner here."

"Why didn't you save this person?" Sabrina asked.

"Yuno wouldn't let us touch her." Yuki explained. "She's lucky that Yuno decided to feed her."

"Her?" Sabrina asked.

Sora opened up a door. "See for yourself."

Sabrina looked in and her heart just skipped a beat...there was a girl there and looking beat up. "X-XARINA?!" She screamed.  
====================================================================================================

 **Akise kissing Yuki...how could I NOT put that in?**


	12. Yuno's Psychotic Battle

**A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Xarina opened her eyes and looked up to see the group. "S-Sabrina...?"

"Oh my gosh..." Sabrina could only look at her in shock.

"She goes and ties up a Fairy Tail member? Now that's just crossing several lines." Gajeel growled as Sabrina walked over to her and then freed Xarina after cutting the ropes, as they both embraced.

"What happened? How'd you get tied up in the first place?" Natsu asked.

"I was visiting the islands with Mew when I noticed Yuno kidnapping Sora, so we followed her here...and then attacked her, but she took us down like we were nothing..." Xarina explained while being healed by Wendy and Aerith. "After that...they locked us both up and always beat us when she was bored..."

"Mew?" Sabrina looked at her. "Where is it?"

"Badly beaten...in the other room..." Xarina said as Sora walked over to the room and opened it up.

"Holy!" He exclaimed. Mew was in worse shape than Xarina.

"M-...Mew...?"

A tear ran down Sabrina's cheek as Wendy and Aerith quickly went over and healed up Mew. "So she did all of this just for kicks?" Sabrina asked.

"Y-yes..." Xarina nodded.

"Alright...the next time we see Yuno, I'm going to teach her what it's like to not mess with Fairy Tail." Natsu growled, pounding his fists in the process as Mew flew over to Xarina, looking a lot better but still had a couple of scratches.

"So Yuno hurt that adorable little thing?" Hinata asked. "That little..."

"So Yuno's been lying to me?" Yuki asked after Reimu explained it to him.

"Yep..." Reimu nodded. "But here's the thing...how did Yuno come from her original world to this one?"

"I can answer that for you." A voice said as they saw Mur Mur floating there. "Allow me to explain before Miss Video Game Expert hogs all the glory." She said.

"I don't hog all the glory...come on now..." Sabrina sighed.

 _One explanation later..._

"WHAT?!" Yuki yelled.

"Mhm." Mur Mur nodded.

"So you know the honest truth..." A voice said as they saw Yuno right there. "Now that you know...i'm afraid this is where we part ways, Yuki." She said and was holding an axe in her hands.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Tell me something, Yuno." Sora said. "Why are you so interested in me...and why can't I leave this world?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Yuno asked. "It's simple...when I dragged you into this world...I used my powers to forbid you from ever leaving this world." She said. "However, I also made it so if I ever won this game and went to the next world...you'll automatically go with me."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sora yelled.

"I knew it..." Zelda clenched her fists, when suddenly a humongous orb came up from underneath Yuno as part of her house went up with her, along with Yuki and Sora...while the others were down on the ground.

 **Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Sora! Yuki!" Mao exclaimed.

Sabrina called out Kyurem and then Mew transformed into Rayquaza as Xarina hopped on him. "Oh sweet." Link said as he got on with Zelda and Aerith while the others got on Kyurem with Sabrina as they all flew up.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Come to me...my love." Yuno said, as Sora was suddenly pulled to Yuno.

"Whoa, what the heck?!" Sora shouted.

"Yuno! Don't do this...I love you!" Yuki told her.

"Our love was nothing but a fake..." Yuno said and then held out her hand to Yuki. "Farewell." She said, and half of the ground disappeared, causing Yuki to fall.

 **Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh no..." Xarina said.

"We gotta hurry!" Marisa exclaimed as she took out her hakkero and placed it behind her broom.

Yuki held on to something as he attempted to climb up. "Man, he's really stubborn." Mur Mur said.

"Why are you doing this, Yuki?" Yuno asked. "This is where it ends." She said.

"Not...a freaking...chance!" Yuki told her, but then he slipped. Oh crap!

"YUKI!" Sora yelled.

"I hereby announce the winner of the game...Yuno Gasa-"

"IT AIN'T OVER YET!" A voice interrupted Mur Mur as they saw Minene alive and well, holding Yuki by his arm.

 **Fleet Glide Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Miss me?" Minene smirked.

"WHAT THE?!" Mur Mur yelled. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" She screamed, firing lasers at her, but Minene quickly avoided them with ease.

"Ha! Dying is overrated!" Minene smirked as she was soon joined by the others.

"Since when the heck could you fly?" Natsu asked.

"No time to talk about that." Minene smirked. "Right now, we got Miss Psychopath and Mur Mur to deal with."

"Forget about that." Yuno said as they took off to the third world, with Sora unwillingly right behind them.

"Hey! Don't let them get away!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I wasn't planning on to!" Minene said as they flew off into the third world.

 **Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

They landed in the same world, but it acted like it never was the end of the world in the first place. "Wow...it's hard to imagine this place without all the hell going on..." Minene said as the others landed.

"Okay...as much as I'm happy to see that you're alive..." Yuki said. "I have one question. How...?"

"Oh that?" Minene asked. "I was about to be dead, but Deus had other plans..." She said. "We both talked in private where Mur Mur wouldn't hear us. He then gave me a part of his godly powers and asked me to take care of Mur Mur while make an epic entrance when the time is right."

"How did he do that?"

"Sticking his big hand right though my body. Trust me; it wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world." She muttered.

"You didn't tell us she almost died and would come back like this." Reimu told Sabrina.

"It slipped my mind..." Sabrina said.

"Wait a minute...what year is it in this world?" Yuki asked.

"Two years before the games began." Sabrina said before Minene said something.

"...Yeah, what she said." Minene said and then Yuki hopped on Kyurem.

"Mind if I borrow him for a little bit?" He asked as he suddenly took off with Kyurem.

"H-hey!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That's my ride you're taking!"

"Where the heck is he going?" Minene wondered as they chased after Yuki while Reimu picked up Sabrina until they got to Yuno's house.

"Why there?" Kosaka asked as they landed and then they ran in to see Yuki taking Yuno out of the cage.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Minene asked. "This is not what I had in mind. We're supposed to destroy Yuno, not save...this one!"

"Well she killed the second Yuno..." Yuki said. "This one doesn't deserve to die." He said.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Minene asked and then the wall was destroyed as they saw the other Yuno, Mur Mur and a captured Sora.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Get away from her, Yuki." Yuno ordered.

"To heck with you!" Yuki told her. "This Yuno doesn't deserve to die...neither did the second!"

"She did and this one will die too." Yuno said. "Then the whole thing will restart over...and over again."

"You know...if you keep this up." Sabrina said. "You'll become an old lady and some other world that Yuki is in won't even love you for your old age."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Yuno said. "Now...hand her over."

"STOPZA!" Sabrina yelled, using it on the trio.

"You do realize you froze your own brother, right?" Xarina asked.

"Well, it's not his fault that Yuno is doing this." Sabrina said as she took Sora away from Yuno. "I'll take this, thank you very much." She said and then Xarina walked over and punched Yuno in the gut.

"That was for holding us hostage." She said and then walked away while Mew stuck its tongue out at Yuno and Mur Mur before Yuki took off with the other Yuno.

"I have a good idea to where to hide this one." Yuki said as he kept running.

"Stubborn kid..." Minene sighed as they all took off after them, though since Sora was still frozen, Sabrina went on Kyurem so she wouldn't drag him around...and then time resumed for the three.

 **Traverse Town**

"Huh? How did I get here?" Sora asked.

"You can thank me later." Sabrina said as they then took off to the high school where Yuki was putting an unconscious Yuno in a classroom.

"In here?! Are you out of your mind?!" Hinata asked.

"It's the only way...besides...I think this will be the perfect place for our final battle." He said. "After all...this was the room where we first met."

"Okay, but if this world Yuno dies...it's all on you." Kosaka said and then blinked. "Hey wait a minute...if we're here...does this mean that there's another me in this world...and Hinata and Mao?"

"You're just figuring this out?" Mao asked.

"Oh brother..." Hinata sighed.

Sabrina looked at the trio. "You guys might want to get to a safe place...this could get ugly." She said.

"Alright...just be careful." Mao said as the three took off to somewhere safe.

"I've got somewhere to be." Minene said as she kicked a window, completely shattering it.

"You're leaving us?" Yuki asked.

"I'll be back soon." Minene said as she flew off.

"Uh...we got company." Youmu said, unsheathing her swords as they turned to see Yuno standing right there, and then Yuki shut the door.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"I guess this is it, then..." Yuno said. "But first..." She stepped back and then some orb thing came out of nowhere and slammed into Yuki.

"Gah!" Yuki shook his head as he was inside. "Huh?!"

"This is goodbye, Yuki. You're in your own dream world where you can have anything you want." She said. "Farewell..."

"W-WAIT! DON'T!" Yuki yelled, but he disappeared and then Yuno turned to look at them.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long..." Yuno said. "Now it's time for me to take you down, retrieve my man...and kill this world's Yuno."

"That's what you think." Sabrina said as she summoned Strength of the Underworld and Sora summoning Invisible Ties...while Xarina summoned Master Oathkeeper.

"Man, I wish I had a cool Keyblade like you guys." Xarina grumbled under her breath.

Yuno smirked. "You can try to take me down...but it will be futile."

 **Fated Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Meiling ran over to Yuno and kicked her, but she grabbed her foot and flipped her over before dodging Marisa's and Reimu's danmaku bullets as she aimed her hand at them and a laser fired from above Yuno, but Xarina got in the way and used Reflega to knock it back. "Lucario, Force Palm!" She ordered.

Mew had just turned into Lucario and then used Force Palm to knock Yuno away while Sora slashed her several times and used Sonic Blade while the Keyblade was glowing and there was an explosion, sending Yuno flying into several classrooms. "Where the heck did these cherry blossom leaves come from?" He wondered as Youmu slashed Yuno.

Yuno ducked and used an uppercut on Youmu to send her flying and making her let go of her swords as she grabbed the both of them as she blocked Meta Knight's attacks and then countered his attacks, but then Meta Knight used Dimensional Cape to slash Yuno from behind.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sabrina yelled, using Ragnarock on her, but Yuno quickly jumped to the side and then aimed her hand at her and swung her arm over, as the same orb rammed into her and made her fall to the ground outside.

"Sabrina!" Sora exclaimed as Yuno jumped down.

"You're the one I really want to kill." Yuno said.

"We're taking this outside?" Sabrina asked. "So be it." She said as she ran over and slashed Yuno, but she blocked and kicked her on the knee and then lunged directly to impale her, but Sabrina sweep kicked Yuno and then used Thundaga.

"Argh..." Yuno growled as she got up and slashed Sabrina several times with the katanas, but Sabrina blocked every attack until she used Eruption to knock her away. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" She screamed and then kept attacking her.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna get sent to the hospital for the third time!" Sabrina told her as she slashed upward to send the katanas flying up into the air and landing near the trees.

"Oh but this time, you WON'T go to the hospital!" Yuno smirked, taking out her knife and slashing her, but Sabrina ducked and punched her in the gut to knock her to the ground.

"That's right...because I am going to kick your butt." She said and then walked over to her, only for Yuno to throw her knife and impaling Sabrina's knee, causing her to scream in agonizing pain.

"But I'm not out of tricks yet." Yuno said, smirking.

"Why I oughta..." Natsu jumped out of the school. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Yuno jumped back and kicked him to a wall.

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

Yuno quickly dodged them as she quickly took them out easily. "She's not getting away with this." Zelda said and held her hands together. "Link...i'm going to use it." She said and then she transformed into Sheik.

"Oh boy..." Link said as Sheik jumped down and using Bouncing Fish on her, knocking Yuno a few feet as she then threw needles at her, but Yuno dodged with a couple of them grazing her.

"Try this!" Sheik used Burst Grenade, but Yuno caught it with her hand and threw it back, as it exploded in Sheik's face, as she screamed in pain and slammed right into the wall.

"No!" Link growled and jumped down. "No one...hurts her and gets away with it." He said as he ran over and slashed her, but she quickly jumped back as she grabbed one of Youmu's swords and then clashed with him several times until Link kicked her away and pulled out a bomb and then threw it.

"Again?" Yuno asked before grabbing it and then throwing it back to Link as he tried to dodge, but it exploded right next to him as he flew and slammed right into Sakuya and Youmu.

Eventually, they were all easily defeated as Yuno looked at Sabrina who was struggling to get up with the knife in her knee. "Mur Mur...you know what to do."

"Oh yeah!" Mur Mur smirked as she aimed right at Sabrina. "Farewell, Keyblade Master!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Minene yelled and kicked Mur Mur away, causing Yuno to facepalm.

"Fine..." Yuno growled as she walked over to Sabrina and pulled the knife out of her knee and kicked her other knee until she got on top of her. "Now this feels familiar...but this time...everyone is weakened." She said. "They'll watch as their beloved Keyblade friend dies."

"D-Don't do it, Yuno!" Sora weakly got up.

"I have to...she's the main reason why we can't be together." She said and then looked at her. "But all of that will change." She raised the knife up. "Any last words?" She asked.

Suddenly, she saw something come flying in the corner of her eye as she quickly jumped off of Sabrina and then something landed on the ground near them. A chakram. "What the...?" Yuno wondered.

"You know..." A voice said as Yuno and Sabrina looked to see Lea on top of the roof. "Just because you went off and held Xarina hostage doesn't mean that it wouldn't go unnoticed."

"Lea!" Sabrina exclaimed.

 **Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"And others." Lea said as Aria, Roxas, Xion and Isa were near him, and then Magnus, Pit, Flandre, Yuyuko, Yukari, Rosalina, Cloud, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Latias, Kirito and Asuna appeared near them a few seconds later.

"Lady...Yuyuko...?" Youmu asked.

"Don't worry." Yuyuko grinned. "We won't let her get rid of you that easily." She said and then they all hopped down until they landed.

Aria summoned Fairy Love. "You won't get away with this, Yuno."

Yuno growled under her breath before laughing hysterically. "This is your backup?! Oh that's priceless!" She laughed. "They won't even try to hurt me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Erza said.

"You know...I think Mur Mur could use some help." Yuno smirked. "Mur Mur, I release you from your chains!"

Mur Mur's chains broke and then smirked. "OH BABY!" She yelled.

"You think I didn't watch the anime as well?" Aria smirked and nodded at Flandre. "This is why I brought the vampire."

Flandre flew up and landed near Minene. "Need some help?"

"A little..." Minene said.

Aerith got up. "HEAL!" She yelled, using Curaga on the injured.

"I think you need some new Keyblades." Rosalina said, as she waved her hand to Sabrina and Sora.

For Sabrina, the Keychain was a Luma, the handle is the Launch Star, the blade is Rosalina's wand, and the teeth are star chips. "What the...?"

"Wish of the Cosmos. It enhances magic to the power of the Ultima and having a little bit boost of strength. It also has a special ability called the Star Bit Barrage." Rosalina explained.

As for Sora, the keychain is an 8-bit Mario, the handle is a ? block where Sora can hold the ? part, the blade is a warp pipe and the teeth are the 8-bit flames from Bowser himself. "Wow...old school."

"It's called 8-Bit Treasure. It boosts Speed and Strength." Rosalina explained. "You can thank Dyntos for coming over and suggesting making a couple of Keyblades for the both of you."

"Sweet." Sora said.

"I don't care if you have any fancy new Keyblades...you're still going down." Yuno said.

"Oh we'll see about that." Sabrina said as they all got ready for battle.

 **With Me (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Yuno picked up Youmu's swords and ran over to Sabrina and slashed her, but she blocked and then used Firaga directly to the face, as she yelled in pain while Reimu kicked her away and then Magnus slashing Yuno away. "You want to do it?" Sabrina asked Latias.

"Of course." Latias nodded as Sabrina hit the Mega Stone as she Mega Evolved and then used Ice Beam on Yuno.

"Flowery Soul: Butterfly Delusion."

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled as Virgo grabbed a hold of Yuno.

"Let go of me!" Yuno growled.

"Not until we beat the heck out of you!" Roxas exclaimed, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "This is for my sister!" He exclaimed and slashed her several times before using Sonic Blade.

"BURN, BABY!" Lea yelled.

"HOW'S THIS?!" Xion yelled, using Ragnarock while Isa swung his Claymore and knocked Yuno to a wall, but she still had a hold of Youmu's swords as she ran over to Lucy to take her out, but Erza got in the way and blocked her attacks.

"REQUIP!" She yelled and then went into the one with the flaming pants.

"That's a pretty dumb way to get yourself killed." Yuno said.

"Don't underestimate me." Erza warned as they attacked each other several times until Erza slashed upward to have one of the katanas go flying up and then Youmu flew up to take it.

"Got one of you back." Youmu said and then glared at Yuno. "Heaven God Sword: Three Kons, Seven Hakus."

Yuno yelled in pain but she still went strong as she noticed Aerith healing anyone who got hurt. If I take out the healer...there's no way they'll get healed. Yuno thought as she ran over to Aerith, but Cloud got in the way.

"I don't think so." Cloud said and slashed Yuno away as Pit ran over and used his Upperdash Arm to knock her into the air.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled as Meiling flew up and scissor kicked Yuno to the ground as Gray ice skated to her. "ICE MAKE: BLADE!" He yelled, going right through Yuno before she had a chance to attack.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly." Yukari said.

Yuno screamed in pain, but she somehow was still going strong. "I won't let you...take me down that easily..." She said as she ran straight for Sabrina.

"Someone's getting desperate..." Xarina said.

"No kidding." Sabrina said, aiming Wish of the Cosmos at Yuno. "Star Bit Barrage!" She shouted as it hit Yuno, and suddenly she stopped moving.

"Huh?!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention that Star Bit Barrage has a ten percent chance of stunning the enemy for a couple of seconds?" Rosalina added as she was done charging up. "You ready?"

"Oh I was born ready!" Polari told her and then Rosalina used a charged up Luma Shot and then Polari slammed into Yuno's gut, making her go flying into a wall. "DON'T MESS WITH THE BEST, YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled as Kirito and Asuna slashed Yuno several times.

"Do you think we should let her have it?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh yeah..." Aria nodded.

"Way ahead of you." Xarina nodded.

"Hey, mind if we join?" Natsu asked.

"And me?" Marisa asked.

"Knock yourselves out." Sabrina said.

"STOPZA!" Sora yelled, using it on Yuno. "Alright, I got a hold of her..." He said.

"Thanks." Aria nodded. "Now...let's do this." She said as they aimed their hands at Yuno and their Fairy Tail marks were shining bright.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" The trio said.

"IRON DRAGON..."

"SKY DRAGON..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

Marisa smirked. "MAGICANNON..."

The trio opened their eyes. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

"ROOOOOAR!"

"FINAL SPAAAAAARK!" Marisa screamed as all of them combined into one humongous death laser as Yuno's eyes widened in horror...and it was also very bright so it lit up the night sky.

"No...NOOOOOO!" She screamed as she was hit.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Pit winced.

"Ah, she deserved it." Magnus said.

The light faded as Yuno was nowhere to be seen...she was lying down to the ground under the rubble. "I...I can't...I won't...go out...like this..." She muttered as she saw someone walk over to her. The third Yuno. "You..." She tried to reach for her knife but it was lying somewhere else under the rubble.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You don't have to do this." The other told her. "You may look like me, but that doesn't mean I'll go insane like you."

"Y-you don't understand...you need to die...so I can be with...my darling Yuki in this world..."

"Yuki..." The other said and then turned her head to see the others walking up to the girls while Youmu picked up her other sword. "Where is he?"

"He's...locked up..."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." A voice said as they saw Yuki standing right there, with Flandre, Minene, a knocked out Mur Mur...and another Mur Mur?

Yuno under the rubble looked at the two of them. "The...second Mur Mur..."

"I don't appreciate how the both of you locked me up." Mur Mur said, looking at her unconscious self. "But thankfully, Yuki managed to get me out."

"It wasn't easy." Yuki muttered and then walked to the Yuno who was still trying to get out of the rubble. "Yuno...this needs to stop."

"B-but...I want to be...with this world's Yuki...and with Sora."

"Enough." Yuki said. "Sora is not in love with you. He's in love with a girl named Kairi. I'm the one who's in love with you." He said, glancing in the corner of his eye to see Hinata, Mao and Kosaka walking up to them.

A tear ran down Yuno's cheek. "Y-Yuki..."

"Yuno...I love you." He said as he knelt down and kissed her. "Now...let's just try to get you out of the rubble..."

Yuno spotted her knife next to her as she reached for it, but the other Yuno noticed this. "Yuki! Look out!"

"Huh?" Yuki looked to see Yuno reaching for the knife and held it up high.

"Don't even think about it." Minene aimed her gun directly at her, but...Yuno impaled herself instead, much to everyone's shock...minus Aria and Sabrina.

"YUNO?!" Yuki yelled. "Why would you do that?!"

"You don't...deserve a psychopath like me..." She said. "I...love you too..." She said before closing her eyes.

"Yuno! Don't you dare close your eyes! NO!" Yuki yelled.

"So it's decided." Mur Mur said. "The winner of this game is Yukiteru Amano." She said and then Yuki started floating up. "Let's go..."

"No...I don't want to leave her! NOOOO!" Yuki yelled before disappearing.

"Well that was...unexpected." Minene said and glanced over at Yuno. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Yuno nodded as she was looking up. "Thank you...for saving me, Yuki."

 _The next day..._

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"So...I guess this is where we part ways." Minene said, looking at the whole group with Kosaka, Mao, Hinata and a very sane Yuno near her.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "It's been a hell of a ride...but I'm glad it's finally over."

Minene nodded. "Right." She said. "Oh...before you go." She walked over to Sabrina and handed her something. "If you need me, I'll be coming in an instant."

"A summon gem...?" Sabrina asked.

"You think this would be goodbye forever? Yeah right." Minene chuckled and then pulled Sabrina into a hug. "You're one heck of a person, you know that?"

"...I guess." Sabrina said and returned the hug before they parted as she summoned her new Keyblade as a Keyhole appeared near them and then Sabrina looked at Yuno. "Try not to go too crazy, alright?"

"I won't." Yuno grinned.

"And if she does...we'll be there to knock her into her senses." Kosaka gave them a thumbs up. "Don't you worry."

"Alright." Sabrina smiled.

"Now get going, you're extremely late for your wedding." Minene told her as Sabrina nodded as she fired a beam of light as they disappeared into the Keyhole. "Alright...let's go."

"So now what are we going to do?" Kosaka asked. "There's two of us in this world...minus Yuno."

"I suggest we go undercover so we don't freak anyone out." Minene suggested and looked at Yuno. "As for her, she'll be like her normal self...BEFORE she went crazy."

"Hey now!" Yuno looked at her before they all laughed before she turned around. "See you later." She said and then took off before looking back. "Sabrina...she seems like a nice girl." She said.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

They were back in Magnolia as they were in the guild. "Hey, they're back!" Levy exclaimed as they saw them walking into the guild.

"Oh thank goodness." Riku said and then walked over to Sabrina. "I'm glad you're okay." He said, hugging her.

"It'll take more than Yuno to take me down." Sabrina grinned.

"Dang straight." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Now..." Sabrina still grinned. "Let's get ready for the wedding!"

"HECK YEAH!" Everyone yelled.  
====================================================================================================

 **I wanted to have Chapter 12 be the final chapter...but I didn't think it'd be this long...oh well.**

 **Also, there was a Nintendo Direct this morning. A new Chibi Robo game with an Amiibo, another anime-style game, other things... Mario and Sonic at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games... *grumbling* They need to make a platformer with those two, i'm just saying.**

 **But never mind that...i'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
